MVC3 One Hell of a Trip
by Riley-Ironstand
Summary: This is my first fanfic that I ever wrote and Its going to be about my favortie MVC3 characters going on a camping trip. And some wacky things are going to happen.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic that I ever wrote so go easy on me if you don't like it *sigh. And it's going to be about my favourite and some other MVC 3 Characters going on a camping trip. And the characters that are going to be in this are.(And I'm really more of a fan of Capcom then Marvel. Underlined equals Favourite. And if not just decided to put them here)

Capcom: Dante, Chris, Zero, Felicia, Morrigan, Hsien-ko and Amaterasu.

Marvel: X-23, Iron-man, Hulk, Wolverine, Deadpool, Thor and Phoenix.

Me: And other character will probably make a cameo...maybe.

Deadpool: *sitting beside me, "Really! Like who?"

Me: "!...When did you get here?"

Deadpool: "I've been sitting here for about two minutes. In fact we all have."

*Looks behind deadpool and sees everyone that's in my facfic, "When in the hell did you all get here?"

Zero: "We heard you two talking and decided to see what you're doing."

Felicia: "Yeah you yelled really loud when you discovered that deadpool was in here. He he." *points and laughs at me.

Me: "Well thanks for eavesdropping everyone." *anime sweat drop

Everyone: "You're welcome."

Me: "Cant any of you understand sarcasm."

Deadpool: "Never heard of it."

Me: "I know you haven't."

Deadpool: *Huge grin

Me: "Well, any way so you all know that you're all going on a camping trip. I think all of you should get your stuff packed up and ready, Cause were leaving at 9 am. Got IT!"

Everyone: *A mix of Yes's, Roger's, Sure why not's and OK's.

Me: "Good now everyone gets some shut eye."

Everyone nods there head and leave.

Me: "This is going to be some trip."

Deadpool: "Of course. And BTW Review if you like this so far." *Thumbs up!

Well everyone tell me what you think and review and fav if you want.


	2. Just Arriving

All right everyone Chapter 2 is now done and now me and the group of fighters are now leaving for our trip.

Me: "All right everyone get into the van and we'll be on our way to our private camping ground."

Dante: "You got us our own private camp grounds?"

Me: "Yup. They cost a little extra but I got five cabins. And since there are fifthteen of us, three of us will each be assigned to a cabin."

Chris: "Ok so who's going to be sharing cabins then?"

Me: "And for that we'll draw straws."

*I pull out straws from my backpack (I'm a light traveller.) "Red is #1, Green is #2, Yellow is #3 and Blue is #4. And #5 is Black. Ok."

* All nod and draw straws.

Red – Me, Phoenix and Deadpool.

Blue – Zero, Hsein-ko and Ammy

Green – Dante, Chris and X-23

Yellow – Wolverine, Felicia and Morrigan

Black – Ironman, Thor and Hulk

*Everyone looks at who their sharing cabins with.

Phoenix: "Well looks like were sharing with the psycho."

Me: "Come on Phoenix, He's not that bad. (*thinks about it for a second), Never mind."

Deadpool: "So I'm living with you two. Sweet!"

Me & Phoenix : *sigh

Dante: "Alright who got green?" *see's Chris and X-23 talks to them, "Looks like were sharing."

Chris: "Sweet this is going to be an alright trip."

X-23 slightly blushing: "Yeah."

Zero: "Looks like we'll be sharing a cabin then huh."

Hsein-ko: "It looks that way."

Ammy: "I hope that there is a big lake there."

Hsein-ko: "Why?"

Ammy: "Cause I really like swimming. It's so much fun." (I never played okami before (poor me T-T), so I don't know if Ammy likes water or not.)

Zero: "I don't really like water."

Hsein-ko: "Same here."

*Now with Hulk, Thor and Ironman

Hulk: "So Hulk share with you guys?"

Ironman and Thor nod up and down.

Hulk: "Me Hulk Happy to share with Metal man and Thor."

Ironman: "I told you many times hulk it's Ironman or Tony. Not Metal man."

*Thor couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Van Driver: "Alright everyone were here."

Me: "Ok, Thanks again for the lift."

Driver: "No prob."

*the Van stops and we all get out and look out at the beautiful scenery of the undisturbed lake and forest.

X-23: "It's...Beautiful."

Ammy: "Yeah."

Hsein-ko: "This is so peaceful."

Zero: "This place has a nice breeze here."( Say's while his hair blows in the wind. Picture that fangirls.)

Chris: "Yeah, Well I guess that we should unpack and move into our cabins now."

All of us nod and make ourselves at home in the campground.

Well everyone tell me what you think and review and fav if you want.

Deadpool: "Didn't you say that last time?"

Me: "Yeah so what?"

Deadpool: "Think of something better man."

Me: "..."


	3. Having some fun

Hey everyone Chapter 3 is up and now the MVC3 fighters and me are just moving into the cabins and making ourselves at home or trying to. The key word being "try".

*I look over and see Wolverine moving into Morrigan and Felicia's cabin and say to myself, "Lucky bastard."

Ironman: "I totally agree with you kid." *Tony said while he pats me on the back.

Zero: "Do you need help Hsein-ko?"

Hsein-ko: "No I got it." She says while struggling to pick up her bags.

Zero: "Really?"

Hsein-ko: "I got this, really." *Then she slips and falls on her back. "Ouch!"

Zero: "See that's way I asked if you needed help." *Pulls Hsein-ko up to her feet. And Ammy couldn't help but laugh at her.

*I pick up my backpack and look at my cabin and say to myself, "This is going to be a wild trip."

Phoenix: "I agree." *she said while walking into the cabin. I follow her and we look inside our cabin and, they actually are really fancy looking there was a dining table, A huge couch, A 42 inch plasma TV!

Me: "These are a bit fancier then I thought." *I say while looking around. Then I see that there are only two bedrooms and each had a king sized bed and a dresser and a closet in it. And right before I open my mouth Deadpool runs in and calls one of the rooms and shuts the door. Phoenix and I just look at each other.

Me: "Well we could...uh...share if you want? Or I can sleep on the couch." I say nervously.

Phoenix: "No we can share." She said while hiding her face. And we put our stuff away.

Then we hear Hulk yelling from his cabin. "Why is bed so small?" Then Tony Stark, "No you're just too God Damn BIG!"

Me: "Ha-ha, I think that they'll be like that this whole trip." *Phoenix just nods her head and we both laugh.

Now with cabin #4 (Blue) Zero is just finishing moving all of his gear into his room. Then he see's Ammy.

Zero: "Where are you going to be sleeping Ammy?"

Ammy: "I'll sleep on the couch and no I don't shed hair."

Zero and Hsein-ko laughed at Ammy answer.

Now with Cabin #2 (Green) Chris and Dante just finish unpacking and start to watch TV.

Chris: "Man is so peaceful out here."

Dante: "Yeah, well I think that I'm going to take a dip in the lake. Want to join."

Chris: "Sure why not."

Dante: "Alright. What about you X-23? Want to join me for a swim?"

X-23: "Umm...Sure just let me get my things."

Dante: "Ok, I'll go see if anyone else wants to join."

Dante leaves and goes to cabin #4 (yellow) and knocks at the door. And Wolverine answers

Wolverine: "What do you want bub?"

Dante: "I was going for a swim in the lake and wanted to see if any of you wanted to join."

Wolverine agrees and gets his stuff. And Morrigan also agrees but she said she going to be tanning and gets her things. But, Felicia...

Felicia: "I hate water. But I'll tan with Morrigan."

Dante: "Suit yourself."

Then Dante walks over to cabin #1 (Red) and Knocks at the door. I answer and ask him.

Me: "Hey, what's up Dante?"

Dante: "Some of us are going swimming and see if you guys want to join?"

Phoenix walks up and says, "Hey I'll join, I don't want to be alone with the Psycho." She said while pointing a deadpool who is just surfing the TV for cartoons.

Me: "Same here. Alright give us a few minutes. OK." Dante nods his head and leaves.

Then Dante walks up to Cabin #5 and ask if they want to join.

Zero: "Swimming huh? Well I dont really like water but I'm bored as hell so, why not."

Hsein-ko: "Same here theres noting to do."

*5 Minutes later. All of us are playing around in the lake well most of us Morrigan and Felicia are tanning on the beach. Wolverine and Ironman couldn't take their eyes off them.

Chris: "Hey Tony, think fast!"

Chris yelled. Tony Stark looks in his direction and gets smoked in the face with a volleyball. Everyone started laughing. Tony gets up and starts running at Chris while yelling; "Now you're fucking DEAD!"

Chris: "Oh shit!" he yelled while running for his life.

*Meanwhile Phoenix and X-23 were just floating in the water; And Dante, Zero and I were getting ready to jump off of a forty foot tree and into the water.

Dante: "Yeah woo!"

Me: "Boo yaw!"

Zero: "Woooo!"

*We all yelled before we hit the water then we all rose to the surface.

Me: "Man what a rush!" Dante and Zero agreed and we all laugh.

Hulk: "That nothing compared to Hulk! Cannonball!"

Then Hulk jumps of the tree and the three of us yelled "Holy Shit!" and swam for our lives.

*SPLASH! A huge 50 foot wave goes rattles everyone in the lake.

Everyone: "Holy Shit!"

*Meanwhile back with Deadpool. Who was just sitting in the cabin.

Deadpool: "Holy Fuck I'm bored! I wonder what Riley and Phoenix brought with them?" He said while walking into our room...

Well everyone that the end of chapter 3 Review and Fav of you want to.

Deadpool: "Where did that voice come from? Was it you?" He said while pointing at the computer screen. "It was you, huh!"


	4. Chaos Amongst Friends

Hey everyone Chapter 4 is up and everyone is done swimming and what Deadpool is up to?

Deadpool: "Let's see what these two brought with them." He said while digging through our luggage. "Nothing, Lame, Well what do we have here?" Deadpool says while holding up a pair of Phoenix's light green panties.

Deadpool: "This is cool, Now let's see what the other one has." He said while moving to the other side of the room.

*Meanwhile everyone is hanging out on the beach. While I'm walking back to my cabin.

Dante: "Man that was fun and nice cannonball by the way Hulk."

Hulk: "Hulk good with cannonballs. Ha-ha"

Chris: "Hey, I'm starving what do we have to eat?"

Me: "Well I brought some burgers and hot dogs. Is that good enough?"

Hulk: "Can Hulk cook. Me good with barbeque."

Thor: "Can I help too?"

Me "Alright you two can cook for us then. And I just I'll go grab so sodas." I say while walking into my cabin and look around. "Huh? Where the hell is Deadpool?"

*back at the Beach.

Dante: "Aw man, I'm so hungry. Swimming tires me out."

Chris: "Same here."

And now Morrigan stands up and stretches and all the guys are staring at her with their mouths drop onto the sandy beach.

Morrigan: "He he. You like what see boys?" she says while picking up here sunglasses.

Every guy gets a nosebleed and falls backwards.

Felecia: "Good one Morrigan, High five". *CLAP!

*Meanwhile back at Cabin #1 (Red)

Me: "Deadpool?" looks in the bathroom and walks to his room. "Deadpool? Where is he?" I walk into my room and see him digging through our stuff. "DEADPOOL! WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

Deadpool: "AAAAHHHH! STAY BACK!" he ends up throwing whatever was in his hand at me and hits me in the face.

Me: "AH!" I yell while pulling the green piece of clothing off my face.

*Deadpool runs pass me and then into his room.

Me: "What the hell is this?" I say while trying to see what this wrinkled piece of clothing is. And when I hold it out in front of me and my face starts to feel hot. "Are these?"

?: "AAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A voice yells from behind me, I turn around and see Phoenix blushing bright red.

Me: "Phoenix it's...it's not what you think! Deadpool was digging thro..."

Phoenix: "GIVE ME THOSE YOU PREV!" She yells while she grabs her underwear from my hands. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed in my face and leaves the cabin.

Me: "..." I just stand there embarrassed. And mumble to myself, "Deadpool you are so fucking dead."

Phoenix slams the door and walks off really pissed. And Dante asks her, "Are you ok Phoenix?"

Phoenix just ignores Dante and walks down to the beach.

Dante: "Hmm?" Dante stands up and walk into cabin #1 and see's me trying to kick down deadpool's door. "What are you doing?" he asks.

Me: "Deadpool was digging through our stuff and I walked in on him and he threw a pair of Phoenix's underwear at me and left." I say angrily.

Dante: "Oh. Is that why Phoenix looks pissed?"

Me: "Yeah. Come on out Deadpool I won't hurt you. I'll just kill you...very...slowly!" I yell while kicking at his door.

Deadpool: "No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yells from behind his door.

Dante walks up and pulls me out of the cabin. I'm still kicking in the air and swearing at Deadpool.

Me: "DANTE LET ME GO!" still swinging my arms in the air. Everyone looks at us like "WTF" Chris walks over and tells me to calm down. I sit down and the I tell everyone what happened. And Chris pats me on the back and says,

Chris: "Wow that sucks man!"

Me: "Yeah. I'll just have to wait until Deadpool leaves his room. And then he DIES!" *SMACK!

Morrigan: "No one is going to be killed on this trip." She says while holding a rolled up magazine.

Me: "What about..."

Morrigan: "No Killing!"

Me: "Fine!"

Felicia: "I'm going to look for Phoenix."

Morrigan" I'll come too."

Ammy: "Same here."

Hsein-ko: "Me too."

The four of them walk in the direction that phoenix ran off to.

Everyone is stares at them and looks at me.

Everyone: "?" everyone looks up and see's me walking back towards my cabin hold a stick and they all run up and tackle me.

Me: "LET ME GO! KILL! DEADPOOL! SO! MUCH!"

Ironman: "Calm down man."

Hulk: "Yes. Be calm don' let anger get you!" Hulk said while holding my legs.

I try to break loose from their grip and yelling at them to let me go. But I my mind was thinking about was, "Phoenix." I say to myself quietly while my eyes start to get watery.

Chapter 4 is now done and I'm going to kill deadpool. "No you're not." Morrigan says, "Oh yes I am!" I replied.

Ch.5 will probably be up by tomorrow. See you then everybody. Review and Favourite if you want to.


	5. A Shocking Reunion

Hey everyone Chapter 5 is now complete and we are going to find out where Phoenix ran off too.

*Meanwhile Phoenix is found sitting on a dock located on the far side of the lake. Crying quietly.

Phoenix: "I can't believe...that he was looking...through my clothes and personal belongings. *sob* He's such a jerk!"

Then the sound of someone's voice can be heard about 20 feet away.

Felicia: "Phoenix. There you are?"

Phoenix: "! What are *sob* they doing here?"

Morrigan: "This is where you hiding?"

Hsein-ko: "Come on Phoenix. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Phoenix: "!", How do they know...*sigh...what do you guys want."

Felicia: "Phoenix why did you run all the way out here?"

Phoenix: "Why! Riley was being such a pervert! I mean he was looking through my clothes!"

X-23: "No he wasn't. He told us that Deadpool was and he walked in on him."

Hsein-ko: "Yes you have to believe him."

Phoenix: "What did he tell you to say that?" phoenix replied sounding really mad.

Morrigan: "No, he's told us the truth." She said trying to change phoenix's attitude.

Phoenix: "Oh whatever, He's still a jerk." She says while turning around and quietly whispers to herself, "I was hoping that he wasn't like that. *sob" Then she wraps her arms around her shoulders.

*Meanwhile back at the Campground the Hulk, Ironman, Dante and Thor manage to tie me to a chair. While Chris, Zero and Wolverine at trying to get Deadpool to leave his room.

Hulk: "You sure that you calm down?"

Me: "Yes! NOW...FUCKING UNTIE ME!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Dante: "Sorry man you are going to stay there for a little while longer." I grunt after Dante told me that.

Thor: "Man talk about bad timing for Riley."

Ironman: "I know right. And I thought that I had bad luck."

Me: "You guys can BITE ME!"

Trio: *Sigh

*Now inside the cabin with Zero, Chris and Wolverine trying to get deadpool to leave his room.

Zero: "You can come out now Deadpool, Riley was been tightly secured outside."

Chris: "Yeah now unlock the door or I'll kick down!" Chris demanded.

Wolverine: "Come on now Chris hasn't he been through enough?" he whispers.

Chris: "Maybe." he quietly response.

*The door slowly opens and deadpool carefully looks around and makes sure that I'm not there.

Deadpool: "You sure he's not here?"

Trio: "Yes."

Deadpool: Slowly leaves his room.

Zero: "Your ok now Deadpool. Hulk, Thor and Ironman have Riley tied to a chair."

Deadpool Slowly makes his way to the window and see's my shaking and yelling in the chair.

Deadpool: *Sigh "I'm safe for now."

Chris: "Why were you digging through their luggage?"

Deadpool: "Well I was bored shitless."

Zero: "That doesn't mean to go snooping around in other people's belongings."

Deadpool: "I guess."

Wolverine: "Good. Now go apologize to him."

Deadpool: "Are you CRAZY! He'll kill me!"

*Back with the girls who are on their way back and are comforting Phoenix.

Morrigan: "All right Phoenix now you just need to hear what he needs to say."

Phoenix: *Sigh "Fine."

*The girls all walk up and see me tied to a chair threating deadpool who is hiding behide Chris. Then we all look in their direction and they walk up to us and Phoenix nervously stands in front of me. Then hulk unties me from the chair and I stand up and walk towards Phoenix.

Me: "Phoenix I know that you're..."

*SLAP! Phoenix hand smacks me across the face really hard. I was really shocked at what she did and I fall to one knee. And I look up at her. Her eyes began to water. And everyone else was really stunned at what she did.

Phoenix: "I can't believe that I liked you." She said really cold.

Me: "!" I was shocked when she told me this.

And then she begins to cry again and then runs into our cabin and slams the door. Everyone just stood there, looking at me. I just sat there with a red hand mark on the side of my face.

Me: "...She..." I say quietly.

Well that's the end of chapter 5 everybody I hope you enjoyed it. *Rubs my cheek. "That really hurt."

Review and Favourite if you want to.


	6. The Aftermath

Hey everyone Chapter 6 is complete and after Phoenix's shocking reaction, we're all trying to find out why she acted this way.(Side note: half of the last chapter and this one take place around 8 to 11pm)

*I just sat there on the grass while rubbing my cheek. Not saying a single word.

Felicia: "Riley?" she says while sounding really concerned.

Then Morrigan puts her hand on Felicia's shoulder and shakes her head from side to side.

Felicia: "..."

Then Dante extends his hand to help me up. I grab his hand and he helps me up to my feet.

Dante: "You ok kid?" I just nod my head and turn around and walk towards the beach.

Everyone: "..." nobody says a word while watching me walk away.

I make my way to the shore and sit on the wet sand while the tide comes in and soaks my clothes.

Felicia tries to walk towards me but Wolverine stops her and says, "Let him be."

Felicia: "*sigh...Deadpool!" She yells at him. Deadpool covers his head and Felicia keeps yelling at him, "Do you see what you did to our friends. Your such a asshole!" she yells while walks towards Phoenix's cabin.

X-23: "I agree" she says while following Felicia. And the three other girls follow them also.

Chris, Dante and Zero look at each other and walk towards the beach and everyone else walks away.

Deadpool left alone: "I guess I really fucked up this time."

*I'm sitting on the shoreline not caring about getting wet. Then I hear footsteps approaching me. So I say, "Are you guys coming to laugh at me or comfort me?"

Dante: "A little bit of both." Dante says and then Chris elbows him in the ribs.

Zero: "Hey man is sucks having girl troubles, huh." he says while taking a seat beside me.

Me: "Yeah it does." I say while looking out at the lake.

Dante: "Tell me about it." He says before sitting down too. "Every hot girl I meet always shoots me or wants to kill me."

Me: "Yeah that does suck. But, not as bad rejected and slapped by a girl after she said that she loves you."

Chris: "Hey man don't beat yourself up about this just tell her the truth tomorrow she'll probably be cooled off by then." He says while patting me on the back.

Me: "I hope so." I say while looking out at the small waves coming in.

*Meanwhile with Thor and Ironman, Hulk sitting around a campfire looking in my direction.

Hulk: "Poor guy."

Thor: "I agree Hulk." Thor said while opening a can of coke-o-cola.

Ironman: "Man, I got reject pretty badly some times in the past but I've never seen one like that before." Tony says while holding the right side of his face.

*And now inside cabin #1 the girls are talking to Phoenix who has locked herself in her room.

Felicia: "Phoenix, Come on let's talk this over." She pleads

Phoenix: "NO! *sob* LEAVE ME ALONE! *sob*" She yells.

Hsein-ko: "Felicia's right come on let us in and we'll talk." She offers.

*Then phoenix's door slightly opens and the girls wait for phoenix to leave her room but, she throws out my luggage and says, "Here! Give these to him." then slams the door.

Girls: "!" They just stood in front of phoenix's room. Then Felicia says, "Phoenix, come out please?"

Phoenix: "I'm done talking with all of you, Now leave me alone!" she yells

Morrigan: "Well I guess it can't be helped." she says while picking my backpack and leaves the cabin. The other just stood there and a few seconds later they leave also.

*Once the door shuts the only sound in the cabin is the sound of Phoenix crying in her room then, "Why? *sob* I thought he was different. *sob*"

*Back outside. The girls leave the cabin and walk up to the Hulk and Thor. Then they all look at Dante, Chris and Me sitting on the beach

Morrigan: "Here. This is Riley's stuff. Phoenix "gave" them to us." She said while giving hulk my backpack.

Hulk: "He kicked out?"

*The girls just nod their heads and sit around the campfire. Hulk, Ironman and Thor join them around the campfire and wait a bit before giving me my stuff.

*Meanwhile at the beach.

Dante: "How's your cheek?"

Me: "It's feeling better." I say while looking at the moon in the night sky.

Zero: "Man, I hope she gets over this whole thing soon."

Me: "Yeah. I do too." I say while standing up and walking for towards the others.

*The trio says nothing and stand up and walk behind me. Then we get to the campfire and take some seats and Felicia looks at me really concerned. I look up at her and show a fake friendly looking smile. And she smiles back and we all begin to roast a few marshmallows and talk.

*And now back inside the cabin. Phoenix looks out the window and stares at me, but none of us notice. She thinks about coming out to join us but she thinks about it a little more. Then 5 minutes later she walks towards the door and puts her hand on the door knob but stops. Then she backs way and walks back to her room and lies on the bed. She buries her face into the pillow and a slowly tries to fall asleep.

*Back outside Everyone is chilling around the fire. I look up and see Felicia sitting next to Wolverine sharing a blanket wrapped around both of them. And I see Ammy sleeping next to Hsein-ko and Zero who are sitting next to each other blushing. Morrigan is sitting on Chris's lap trying to "share" a marshmallow with him and his face is practically glowing red. And Dante and X-23 are peacefully sleeping in their chair.

Me: (Thinking, "Man I should apologize to her tomorrow.") I just sit there finishing my can of 7-up. "*sigh..."

Felicia: "You sure you're ok?" she asks while everyone looks at me.

Me: "I'll be fine." I say while faking a small smile.

Dante: "Hey Chris do you bring some "Good" beverages." *Dante asks while winking at Chris.

*And Chris pulls out two 12 packs of beer and says, "Oh Yeah!" and he says while grinning.

Dante: "Great, because I think our friend can use a few cold ones." He says while looking at me.

Me: "Hey, I don't need to drink to get over my misery." I say while looking away from them. "But, I will have one." I say while motioning Chris to give me one. And Chris opens the case and tosses me one. I crack the top and take a few gulps and exhale at the good taste.

Felicia: "I didn't know that you drink Riley?" she said while looking at me weird. While I finish taking another gulp.

Me: "I never told anyone that I drink, but I do every now and then."

Zero: "Really? You don't look like the type of person that drinks alcohol." He states.

*I just grunt and finish off my can of beer. And now mostly everyone one else has a can and is starting to talk about hangover's or stupid things that they done while they were drunk and what not. We all got a good laugh from the stories and I look at my watch and holy shit its 2:35 am.

Me: "Well I guess that I'm off to..." remembering that I got kicked out I look back at the cabin and sigh. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Hulk smiling.

Hulk: "It ok. You sleep in our cabin." He offers and I ask if there is enough room and he nods.

Me: "Thanks jolly green giant." I say and he laughs and I walk towards cabin #5. I open the door and fall on the couch. I slowly close my eyes and whisper "Phoenix" and quickly fall into a deep sleep.

Chapter 6 is done and my journey of making it up to Phoenix is starting off slowly maybe I'll tell her tomorrow. But for now I need to catch some "Z's" and where did Deadpool go off too? Well, see you around everyone. Review and fav if you want to.


	7. Working Things Out

Hey everyone Chapter 7 is now finished and now let's see how the morning after the incident is going to be like. (This Chapter involves a bit of "touching" later on so a little heads up.)

*I slowly open my eyes and see Ironman digging through the fridge and Wolverine drinking a glass of milk. I sit up and they wave and smile at me and I smile back and walk into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and try to make my messy unkempt hair look a bit normal. Then when I finish cleaning up and put on a clean pair of shorts and a shirt. Then I walk out and Hulk tells me that Dante and Chris are making a big breakfast for all of us at their cabin.

Wolverine: "Let's go, I'm so hungry." He says while putting on a shirt.

Tony Stark: "Same here" he adds while tying up his shoes.

Hulk: "You come too?" he asks. And I just stand there and say.

Me: "Yeah I'll be there in a bit ok." They all nod and leave. I'm just left standing there alone and I say to myself, "I wonder if she did cool off by now?", then I walk out and catch up to the guys. We all show up and cabin #2. Chris and Dante finished cooking a huge buffet of eggs, hash browns, ham and toast. We all grab a plate full of food and start eating.

*Now back at cabin #1 Phoenix just finished getting dressed and is going to cabin #2 for some breakfast, but before she leave's Deadpool opens his room door and tells Phoenix to stop. She turns around surprised and asks him.

Phoenix: "What do you want?" she asks while yawning.

Deadpool: "Phoenix. I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Riley."

Phoenix: "huh, what are you mean Deadpool?" she asks

Deadpool: "Well yesterday morning when you two were fighting. Before he walked in I was digging through your guys stuff and I happen to found a pair of your...panties." Deadpool says while blushing.

Phoenix just stood there not saying a word.

Deadpool: "Yeah so when he walked in on me I just scared and threw your underwear at him and then I ran into my room and hid."

Phoenix: "You mean that..." Deadpool nods his head up and down really fast and says that he's sorry.

Phoenix slowly turns around and opens the door and leaves her cabin. Leaving Deadpool standing there alone yet again. And he turns sits down and few seconds later he turns on the T.V and starts watching cartoons again.

*Back with everyone else. Were all sitting there talking about what were going to do today, stuff like going swimming, going for walks and Hulk only talks about what were going to eat later. And then Phoenix walks out of her cabin and walks towards us, all the girls smile and wave while the guys just wave but I don't look at her I just sit there picking at my breakfast. She grabs a plate of food and then takes a seat between X-23 and Hsein-ko and the three of them start to talk.

Felicia looks at me and whispers, "Are you sure that you're ok?" I just nod and keep eating my breakfast still not making eye contact with Phoenix.

Morrigan: "How was your sleep Phoenix?" she asks.

Phoenix: "It was alright." She says while smiling and everyone goes back to eating. ("But it was missing something.") She thinks while looking at me.

Dante: "Man the beds here are so comfortable right." He says with a mouthful of eggs and everyone nods. Then he adds "How was the couch Riley?" he adds.

*And everyone stopped eating and X-23 lightly elbows Dante in the ribs. And Dante thinks to himself ("Shit!")

I casually say "It was alright." And go back to eating. While everyone else but Phoenix slowly returns to eating. She just looks at me and then stands up and says that she has to use the washroom. And then goes inside.

*We all watch Phoenix leave and X-23 says "Why did you say that!"

Dante: "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out." He says before he scratches the back of his head. And he looks in my direction. And I stand up and throw my paper plate away and tell the others that I'm going for a walk. And walk towards the beach. Dante slaps himself on the forehead and swears at himself quietly.

*As I walk down the beach, I look up and see a dock off in the distance and decide to go sit at the end. And as I take a seat at the end and say to myself.

Me: "I guess she hasn't lightened up yet." I say quietly and look out at the scenery.

*Meanwhile back with the others, Phoenix walks out of the cabin and see's that I'm not there.

Phoenix: "Where did Riley go?" she asked sounding a bit worried.

And everyone looks at her and then Zero points towards the beach and tells her.

Zero: "He walked of in that direction."

Phoenix: "I see." She says while walking in the direction that I went. And everyone just stares at her.

Dante: "What do you think she's going to do?"

Morrigan: "Maybe go hear his side of the story."

X-23: "I really hope so." She says sounding really concerned. And everyone goes back to eating their breakfast.

*Now back with me at the dock. I just sit there throwing stone across the water. And then I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around and see.

Me: "Phoenix!" I say sounding really surprised while I feel my face getting warmer. She just smiles and waves and starts to walk towards me and asks, "Can I join you?" she asks while blushing.

I nod up and down and move over. She sits beside me and looks out at the beautiful scenery. Then she says.

Phoenix: "The view is so beautiful out here."

Me: "Yeah it really is." I say quietly. Then we look at each other and we both look away blushing. Second pass by then I ask, "So, what's new?"

Phoenix: "Oh nothing much really." She said calmly.

Me: "That's nice to hear." I couldn't help but let a small smile grow on my face. And I see that she moved a little closer to me but, I act like I didn't notice. "So why did you come all the way out here? To yell at me again?" I say.

Phoenix: "No. I actually come out here to tell...you..." her voice starts to trail off.

*I just look at her and then she says.

Phoenix: "I come here to tell you that I'm sorry for all the trouble that I cause for you." She said looking at me blushing.

Me: "You...Mean..."

Phoenix: "Deadpool told me what happened. And I guess that I over reacted and when I slapped you, I didn't even listen to your side of the story." She said while placing her head on my shoulder.

I just sat there, and then she added. "I'm really sorry for that."

And I said "It's ok Phoenix." Then I grab her hand and lightly tighten my grip on her hand. Then we end up looking into each other's eyes causing us to blush even more. And Phoenix wraps her arms around my neck and I place my hands on her hips. And we move closer to each other that our lips were about an inch apart then our lips met. It was a slow, soft, passionate kiss.

And then about 25 seconds later we stopped and she rested her head on my chest and I rest my head on top of hers. Then I whisper,

Me: "Phoenix, I love you."

And she looks up at me and kisses me again, and this time I lay down on my back and she lies on top of me and our lips still locked with each other. Then 20 seconds later phoenix pulls back and whispers,

Phoenix: "I will always love you too Riley." She said then returned to kissing me. And while we were kissing my hands started do some "Exploring." And she quietly moans while my hands rub the soft, delicate curves of her body. Then she stops kissing me and starts to moan,

Phoenix: "...uh...Riley...uh..." she moaned.

I Whisper in her ear, "Why don't we head back to camp and do this somewhere a little more, Comfortable." I say.

She sits up and nods, and then we both stand up and walk back towards camp holding hands.

*Back at camp. Everyone just finish cleaning up after breakfast. And then they all look up and see Phoenix and Me holding hands. And everyone smiles and Dante says, "Nice to see you two." We just smile at them and walk into our cabin. Everyone just looks at each other confused and then a few seconds later Deadpool can be seen leaving the cabin and walks over and tells everyone,

Deadpool: "They told me not to go back inside for about two hours or so?" He tells everyone.

Everyone but Morrigan's face turn red. And they act like they didn't hear anything.

Dante: "Well I guess they worked things out then." And everyone just nods.

Chapter 7 is done and chapter 8 is going to be a bit on the "Rated M" side. So you have been warned. Review and Favourite if you want to see you around.


	8. A Lovely Scene

Hey everyone Chapter 8 is done and I decide that this one is still going to be "Rated T" Because I don't really know how to write about Phoenix and Me "Working things out." So this chapter is going to be Rated T so sorry if you were getting any ideas. *Anime sweat drop. And now with the story. (Side note I just finished reading over my story and sorry for the grammar mistakes.)

*We both walk into our room and phoenix locks the door and turn around and wraps her arms around me and I do the same. We both lightly tighten our grip on each other and we look into each other's eyes and kiss then she playfully pushes me onto the bed. And I lay there looking at her and then she starts to take off her shirt and does the same to her shorts. And I start to do the same and when we are down to our underwear we just look at each other blushing. Then she turns around embarrassed and I stand up and hug her and ask.

Me: "Are you sure that you want to do this?" I ask quietly. And she turns around and her beautiful green eyes locked with my dark brown ones. And we kiss each other and fall backwards on the bed and then my hands really started to "explore" her body again. And she just moaned.

*Meanwhile back outside cabin #2 with everyone else. Everybody is just staring at our cabin wondering what we're doing. Then Dante breaks the silence by saying,

Dante: "Well at least they're not mad at each other anyone."

Chris: "Yeah I agree." He says before taking a drink of his can of Pepsi. And meanwhile Deadpool is sitting inside talking with Hulk and Tony Stark. And the girls are talking about what Phoenix and I are doing. Then a bunch of squeals can be heard for that room. And all the guys' reactions were "WTF."

Chris: "Hey guys I'm going for a jog anyone want to join?" Chris asks while tying up his Nike's. And Dante and Wolverine decide to tag along. Then the three guys all run off into the forest.

*Now inside with the other guys. Deadpool is just sitting there surfing through the channels. And then Tony is starting to become frustrated.

Tony Stark: "Just find a fucking channel already!" he yells furiously at deadpool. Who happen to stop on a Family Guy Marathon. And the hulk sits up and says,

Hulk: "Hulk like funny show!"

Deadpool: "Ok, that works for me."

Tony: "...Whatever."

*Two hours later. Back inside cabin #1 Phoenix and I are lying down on our bed under the blanket completely exhausted. Then we look at each other panting and she breaks the silence by saying,

Phoenix: "I didn't...*pant*...know you were...*pant*...that good at this." She says while panting.

Me: "*pant*...Yeah...*pant*...you too..." I reply.

*Then we hug each other and kiss again, and then we fall asleep due to exhaustion.

* And now Chris, Dante and Wolverine who are returning to the campgrounds from their run.

Dante: "Man was one hell of run." He said while panting

Chris: "Yeah I didn't know that there were that many hills and rivers in this area. And by the way, how's your ankle Wolverine?" Chris asks looking at a limping Wolverine. And he slowly replies

Wolverine: "It's ok. I can't believe that I didn't see that gopher hole." He says while in a bit of pain.

Chris and Dante just laugh at Wolverine and he just flips them the bird with his one claw. And the three of them all take a seat and watch Thor trying to get a fire started. Then Thor asks,

Thor: "Where did you get the firewood Hulk?"

Hulk: "Over there." He says while pointing at a few up rooted trees lying on the ground. Everyone ends up having an anime sweat drop on the side of their heads.

*And then randomly Felicia comes running out of our cabin and tells everyone to follow her and they do. Then they all walk into our cabin and see both of us hugging each other in our sleep. And everyone simultaneously says,

Everyone: "Aww."

Morrigan: "Looks like you were right Dante. They did work things out." She says calmly.

Dante: "I guess so. Hey, let's get out of here before they wake up." He whispers to everyone.

Everyone nods their heads and leaves the cabin quietly and starts talking about us. And when I hear the door shut I open my eyes and whisper, "Hasn't any one of them heard of knocking before walking into someone's home?" While I hold Phoenix tight against my body and she wakes up and smile's at me and says,

Phoenix: "Hey honey." She says while yawning and then we kiss again. And I smile at her. And ask her if she can let me up and she does. I stand up and grab a clean pair of shorts and I say,

Me: "You wanna go see what everyone else is up too?" I ask while pulling up my baggy camo shorts.

Phoenix: "Ok can you give me some privacy?" she asks while finding a clean pair of clothes.

Me: "Why do you need privacy? We just finished have sex." I say while turning my back to her and putting on my shirt. And she couldn't help but laugh. And when we both finished getting dressed. And we walk out holding hands. And the gang looks at us and smiles and waves.

Felicia: "Hey you two. How's it going?" she asks, and we both replied "Great." And I put my arm around her. And she rests her head on my shoulder. And then we find some seats and the guys talk to me while the girls talk with phoenix.

Dante: "I'm really glad to see's you two back together." He says while patting me on the back.

Me: "Yeah me too." I say before kissing Phoenix on the cheek. I also think I caught her off guard because when I kissed her she blushed wildly.

All the girls: "Aww that's so sweet."

Dante: "Good one man." He says then we both high five each other. Then Phoenix gets all embarrassed and playful elbows me in the ribs.

Me: "Hey that hurts *wink." I say pretending to sound hurt.

Phoenix: "Oh you know you like it." She says

Me: "Of course I do." I say while we rub the tips of our nose's together (trying to look cute.)

Well that's the end of Chapter 8 and in the Next chapter, Felicia is going to be bringing in a karaoke machine and everyone is going to try it and have some fun or just get laughed at. I'll be making a few solo performances and a few duet performances also. And I'll try to find some songs. Well until then. Well, see you around everyone.


	9. The Karaoke party part 1

Hey everyone Chapter 9 is complete and today Felicia Brought her Karaoke Machine with her and everyone is going to have some fun today. And the Songs that I thought and who's singing them are,

Solos:

Help is on the Way – "Rise Against" (Chris)

Crushcrushcrush – "Paramore" (Felicia)

Another Way to Die – "Disturbed" (Wolverine)

Me: "We'll be starting out with some Solo performances and Chris you're up first." I tell him while handing him the microphone.

Chris: "Oh alright what am I Singing?"

Me: "Help is on the Way from Rise Against."

Chris" OK, give me the mic. *coughs trying to clear his throat"

_"I have my mother's dreams; I have my father's eyes, _

_You can't take that from me, just go ahead and try._

_ The crescent city sleeps while giants in the sky preparing to unleash let loose a mighty cry._

_Can nobody save us will anyone try the bayou is burning, _

_The cypress has died and all along they're saying,_

_"HELP IS ON THE WAY", THEY SAID THEY SAID, _

_"HELP IS ON THE WAY", THEY SAID, THEY SAID, _

_ONE BY LAND, TWO BY SEA RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME _

_HELP IS ON THE WAY!_

_Five thousand feet below as black smoke _

_Engulfs the sky the ocean floor explodes eleven mothers cry. _

_My bones all resonate a burning lullaby you can't take that from me _

_Just go ahead and try,_

_she stands at the shoreline with hands in the air _

_her words pierce the dark night "does anyone care?" _

_AND ALL ALONG THEY'RE SAYING!_

_"HELP IS ON THE WAY", THEY SAID THEY SAID, _

_"HELP IS ON THE WAY", THEY SAID THEY SAID,_

_ ONE BY LAND, TWO BY SEA, RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME, _

_HELP IS ON THE WAY!_

_Right here, Right here - 3x_

_Choking on the black gold upon which we rely_

_ We keep axes in the attics _

_To see cameras in the sky._

_Help is on the way they said _

_Help is on the way _

_We were told just to sit tight _

_Because somebody will soon arrive _

_Help is on the way but it never came,_

_ "HELP IS ON THE WAY", THEY SAID, THEY SAID, _

_"HELP IS ON THE WAY", THEY SAID, THEY SAID, _

_ONE BY LAND, TWO BY SEA, RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME,_

_HELP IS ON THE WAY! ON THE WAY!"_

_*_Everyone starts clapping and cheering for Chris, Even Dante and Me started a "Chris" chant (lol).

Chris: "That was really easy."

Me: "You did an awesome job man. Now, Felicia your turn."

*Felicia walks up to me and asks, "What song I'm I singing?"

Me: "Crushcrushcrush from Paramore." I say while handing her the microphone.

Felicia: "Alright one of my favourites! *ahem"

_I got a lot to say to you  
>Yeah, I got a lot to say<br>I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
>Keeping them here<br>And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<em>

_Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
>Well, come on, come on, let's play<br>Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
>Than have to forget you for one whole minute<em>

_They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<em>

_Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby  
>Don't you know that we're all alone now?<br>I need something to sing about  
>Rock and roll, hey<br>don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
>I need something to sing about<br>Rock and roll, hey  
>don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?<br>Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>No, oh<em>

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>More than this<br>Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
>Oooh...<em>

*Everyone starts cheering for Felicia and she starts jumping around excited.

Felicia: "That was so much fun!"

Morrigan: "You did really good up there Felicia." She says while high fiving her.

Felicia: "Thanks."

Me: "Good job Felicia. And now for our last solo performance, Wolverine you're up." *I say while pointing at him.

Wolverine: "*sigh*, what song?"

Me: "Another way to die by Disturbed"

Wolverine: "Really, Sweet!" he says while grabbing the microphone and clearing his throat.

_The Indulgence of our lives  
>Has cast a shadow on our world<br>Our devotion to our appetites  
>Betrayed us all<br>An apocalyptic plight  
>More destruction will unfold<br>Mother Earth will show her darker side  
>And take her toll<em>

_IT'S JUST ANOTHER WAY TO DIE!_

_There can be no other reason why  
>You know we should have seen it coming<br>Consequences we cannot deny  
>Will be revealed in time<br>Glaciers melt as we pollute the sky  
>A sign of devastation coming<br>We don't need another way to die  
>Can we repent in time<br>The time bomb is ticking_

_And no one is listening  
>Our future is fading<br>Is there any hope we'll survive_

_(Chorus)  
>Still we ravage the world that we love<br>And the millions cry out to be saved  
>Our endless maniacal appetite<em>

_Left us with another way to die!  
>It's just another way to die!<em>

_Oohh Can we repent in time  
>Greed and hunger led to our demise<br>A path I can't believe we followed  
>Black agenda's rooted in a lie<br>Will we repent in time  
>Species fall before our very eyes<br>A world that they cannot survive in  
>Left them with another way to die<br>Are we dead inside_

_The time bomb is ticking  
>And no one is listening<br>Our future is fading  
>Is there any hope we'll survive<br>(Chorus)  
>Still we ravaged the world that we love<br>And the millions cry out to be saved  
>Our endless maniacal appetite<em>

_Left us with another way to die!  
>It's just another way to die!<em>

_Still we ravage the world that we love  
>and the millions cry out to be saved<br>Our endless maniacal appetite_

_Left us with another way to die!  
>It's just another way to die...<em>

_Oohh Can we repent in time  
>it's just another way to die...<br>Oohh Can we repent in time!_

*Everybody starts cheering for Wolverine. And he walks down and hands me the mic and says,

Wolverine: "That was actually pretty fun."

Me: "Glad that you enjoyed it. Well now that we are done with the solo performances. Now we'll be starting the duets."

Everyone: "WHAAATT!" everyone yells really loud!

*Trying to recover from my almost broken eardrums. 'Well everyone, this chapter is complete and next time we'll start some duet performances. Until then see you around everyone.


	10. The Karaoke party part 2

Hey everyone Chapter 10 is complete and we will be starting the duets. And the songs and performer's are:

You're Going Down – Sick Puppies (Dante & X-23)

Awake & Alive – Skillet (Zero & Hsein-ko)

When I'm Gone – 3 Doors Down (Phoenix and Me)

Me: "Okay now for our first duet performance Dante & X-23. Can you two come here?" *And they walk over.

Dante: "Yeah what song are we singing?"

Me: "You're Going Down by Sick Puppies" *they both just nod and grab the two mic's.

_(Dante)_

_Define your meaning of war,  
>To me it's what we do when we're bored,<br>I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop,  
>And it makes me want it more,<em>

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
>If it's a fight I'm ready to go<br>I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
>If you know what I already know (?)<em>

_(Both)_

_It's been a long time coming  
>And the tables' turned around<br>Cause one of us is going'  
>One of us is going' down<br>I'm not running', it's a little different now  
>Cause one of us is going'<br>ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!_

_(X-23)_

_Define your meaning of fun  
>To me it's when we're getting' done<br>I feel the heat coming' off of the blacktop  
>So get ready for another one<em>

_Let's take a trip down memory lane  
>The words circulate in my brain<br>You can treat this like another all I'm saying  
>But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain!<em>

_(Both)_

_It's been a long time coming  
>And the tables' turned around<br>Cause one of us is going'  
>One of us is going' down<br>I'm not running', it's a little different now  
>Cause one of us is going'<br>ONE OF US IS GOING' DOWN!_

_(Dante)_

_This is hardly worth fighting for  
>But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore<br>With my fist in your face and your face on the floor!_

_(X-23)_

_It'll be a long time coming'  
>But you got the message now<br>Cause I was never going'  
>Yeah, you're the one that's going down!<em>

_(Both)_

_One of us is going down_

_I'm not running', it's a little different now  
>Cause one of us is going'<br>ONE OF US IS GOING' DOWN!_

_*_Everyone starts cheering and whistling at the two. Hulk starts to clap really loud shaking the cabin. Thor tells him to lighten up a bit.

Me: "Alright how was it you two?"

Both: "It was great!"

Me: "Good, Now Zero, Hsein-ko now it's your turn." They both walk up and ask.

Both: "What are we singing?"

Me: "Awake & Alive from Skillet."

Zero: "OK. Let's get started." And Hsein-ko just nods her head. And we start up the machine.

(Zero)

_"I'm at war with the world and they  
>Try to pull me into the dark<br>I struggle to find my faith  
>As I'm slipping from your arms<em>

(Hsein-ko)

_It's getting harder to stay awake  
>And my strength is fading fast<br>You breathe into me at last_

(Both)

_I'm awake I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>Ill do what I want cause this is my life<br>here, right now  
>Ill stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

(Zero)

_I'm at war with the world cause I  
>Aint never gonna sell my soul<br>I've already made up my mind  
>No matter what I can't be bought or sold<em>

(Hsein-ko)

_When my faith is getting weak  
>And I feel like giving in<br>You breathe into me again_

(Both)

_I'm awake I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want cause this is my life<br>here, right now  
>I'll stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake and I'm alive<br>_  
><em>Waking up waking up (x4)<em>

(Zero)

_In the dark  
>I can feel you in my sleep<br>In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

(Hsein-ko)

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
>Forever I will live for you.<br>_  
>(Both)<p>

_I'm awake I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>Ill do what I want cause this is my life<br>here, right now_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down  
>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up (x4)_

*And when they finish their song all of us stand up and clap an cheer for them. And they walk towards me and give me the mic's ,

Me: "How was it?"

Hsein-ko: "That was so much fun"

Zero: "I agree."

Me: "Alright and now for our last performance." *I say while looking at the card. "Phoenix and me are going to be singing, When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down." And everyone looks at us and then Phoenix walks up to me and says,

Phoenix: "Well come on honey let's sing." She says while grabbing my arm and dragging up on to the karaoke machine and finds the song. And then we grab the two microphones.

(Me)

There's another world inside of me  
>That you may never see<br>There're secrets in this life  
>That I can't hide <p>

(Phoenix)

Somewhere in this darkness  
>There's a light that I can't find<br>Maybe it's too far away...  
>Or maybe I'm just blind...<p>

Or maybe I'm just blind...

(Both)

So hold me when I'm here  
>Right me when I'm wrong<br>Hold me when I'm scared  
>And love me when I'm gone <p>

Everything I am  
>And everything in me<br>Wants to be the one  
>You wanted me to be <p>

I'll never let you down Even if I could  
>I'd give up everything<br>If only for your good 

So hold me when I'm here  
>Right me when I'm wrong<br>You can hold me when I'm scared  
>You won't always be there<br>So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

(Phoenix)

When your education X-Ray  
>cannot see under my skin<br>I won't tell you a damn thing  
>that I could not tell my friends <p>

(Me)

Roaming through this darkness  
>I'm alive but I'm alone<br>Part of me is fighting this  
>But part of me is gone.<p>

(Both)

So hold me when I'm here  
>Right me when I'm wrong<br>Hold me when I'm scared  
>And love me when I'm gone <p>

Everything I am  
>And everything in me<br>Wants to be the one  
>You wanted me to be <p>

I'll never let you down  
>Even if I could<br>I'd give up everything  
>If only for your good <p>

So hold me when I'm here  
>Right me when I'm wrong<br>You can hold me when I'm scared  
>You won't always be there<br>So love me when I'm gone,

Love me when I'm gone,

Love me when I'm gone,  
>When I'm Gone,<br>When I'm Gone,  
>When I'm Gone.<p>

*When we finish everyone start yelling and cheering our names and Phoenix even hugged me and we bowed to everyone. And then I say,

Me: "Man that was fun, well I'm going to get a fire started." I say while Phoenix and Me leave.

Felicia: "Alright I'll go grab some marshmallows from our cabin." She says while walking to her cabin. And everyone else joins us outside.

*Well that's the end of the Karaoke Party and I hoped you enjoyed it. Well see you around everybody, Peace!


	11. A sight we never wanted to see

Hey everybody Chapter 11 is now up and all of us are hanging out around the campfire and having a few drinks. This should be interesting. (And P.S I just noticed that my story is starting to collect some fans, So thanks to all of you would read my story *Anime grin and thumbs up *thinking* "I'm lame I know it." And sorry if this chapter is too short.)

*Now everyone makes their way outside on the second night of our trip, and everyone takes a seat and we all start talking about how much fun the karaoke was.

Me: "Hey Dante, you and X-23 did a really good job on that song." I tell him after I get the fire going.

Dante: "Yeah, You and Phoenix also did a good job." He says while winking at us.

Phoenix: "I think so too." She says while holding on my arm and resting her head on my shoulder. And I rest my head on top of hers.

Zero: "Yeah that was pretty fun but I'm not that good at singing." *Then Hsein-ko wraps her arms around him and says,

Hsein-ko: "Don't lie sweetheart, you have a great singing voice." She says while rubbing her cheek against his causing his face to match the colour of his armour.

Chris: "Ha-ha I think that I did well with my song." he says all confident. Then Morrigan sits on his lap and says,

Morrigan: "Yes, you did really good Chris." She adds while wrapping one of her arms around Chris and her other is placed on his chin. And his face was practically glowing red. And all of us couldn't help but laugh at Chris due to the fact that he's really nervous around her. Then I realised something,

Me: "Hey, has anyone seen Ammy and Deadpool?" I ask

Everyone notices that those haven't been around lately and then X-23 says,

X-23: "Maybe he took her for a walk?" she replies while she huddled up close to Dante.

Wolverine: "Maybe, But I hope they get back soon its past midnight." he states.

Me: "Really?" I say while looking at my watch that reads 12:18am, "Wow, it really is." Then phoenix says,

Phoenix: "Maybe we should go looking for them?" she says sounding really worried.

Dante: "Nah, I'm sure that their fine and even if they go along ways away from here. And by the way isn't Ammy a sun god?" he states, "I'm sure that as long as she's with him they'll find their way back." He says while still cuddling with X-23.

Zero: "Yeah I hope so." He adds. And all of us nod our heads.

*And now all of us are talking about things. And while we're talking, two bright red eyes are watching all of us from the forest about 50 feet away.

*And now with Deadpool and Ammy who are about 600 yards away from the camp site walking down the road. And deadpool thinks that they are lost and Ammy keeps telling him,

Ammy: "Deadpool! I told you that camp is that way." She says while pointing her nose west.

Deadpool: "Are you sure, that is the right way." He replies.

Ammy: "Yes I'm sure." She says a little louder. Cause she's starting to become annoyed.

Deadpool: "Are you positive. And by the way wasn't it your "sense of direction" that got us lost in the first place?" he says sounding really cocky.

*Ammy ends up having one of those angry anime symbols on the side of her face and she yells,

Ammy: "FINE! You can die alone out here for all I care!" she yells while turning her back from him.

Deadpool: "Hey! Don't leave me here!" he yell while catching up to her, "*sigh* Fine, lead the way Sun God." He says while pointing in front of them trying to look all epic.

Ammy: "You're an Idiot." She thinks to herself. And now the duo begins to walk back towards the campgrounds.

*And now when Deadpool and Ammy make it back to the campgrounds they walk towards our cabin,

Deadpool: "Man, I'm beat." He says while stretching his back. And Ammy nods her head and as they keep walking towards our cabin they find something that they didn't want to see,

Deadpool & Ammy: "!" they are shocked at what they find.

*They see all of us scattered around covered in bruises and cuts. Phoenix and I are leaning up against a tree bleeding badly, while Dante and Chris are laying face first on the ground covered in deep cuts, Morrigan, X-23 and Felicia are leaning unconsciously against cabin #3, Hulk and Thor a hanging off trees and Zero, Hsein-ko and Wolverine are laying on their backs on the beach, bleeding badly.

Deadpool: "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" he yells.

Amyy: "I don't know. Let's see if everyone's alright." Then they both hear a grunt behind them and see me trying to get up but, I end up coughing up some blood. And they both rush to my side and ask,

Deadpool: "Riley, Tell me what happened!" he yells while he place's his hands on my shoulders. And Ammy looks really concerned.

Me: "*cough*...Something...*cough*...attacked us..." was all I remembered before passing out.

Ammy & Deadpool: "WHAT!"

*That's the end of chapter 11, Deadpool shows up and says,

Deadpool: "Hey everyone, while Ammy and Me were gone, something attacked everyone else and I guess that me and Ammy got to help everyone recover right Ammy?"

Ammy: "Yes I'll try to heal everyone in the mean time." She says before going back to healing all of us.

Deadpool: "Man this sucks! Well I guess favorite and review if you want." (Thinking: "Man, I hope everyone's ok.") "Well see all of you in the next chapter." *Waves goodbye.


	12. the Day After

Hey everybody Chapter 12 is complete and everyone is trying to recover from that strange attack last night.

*As I toss and turn in my bed I slowly open my eyes and sit up, and realised that I'm in my bed.

Me: "...ugh...damn..." I say quietly while holding my bandaged abdomen. Then I realised something, "Huh? When did I...?" I say quietly while trying to stand up. Then someone opens the door and I see Ammy and she looks at me surprised.

Ammy: "Oh! Glad to see that you're still alive." She says while Deadpool also walks in and asks,

Deadpool: "Hey man, so tell us what happened last night." He says before leaning against the door frame.

*I place my hand on my forehead and try to remember whatever happened last night. But I only remember fragments. I see images of everyone being slammed and tossed around the camp site last night by that giant shadowy figure.

Me: "UGH!" I groan while holding the side of my head. Then Ammy says

Ammy: "What's wrong?" she asks

Me: "Oh nothing. Hey, how's everyone else?" I ask

Deadpool: "Them. Their all fine just a few cuts and bruises but their fine. All of you should as good as new in about two days or so."

Me: "Thank God." I say while getting up and walking towards the door but Ammy steps in front of me.

Ammy: "I don't think that you should be walking now." She states looking at my bloody bandaged stomach.

Me: "I'm fine, really." I say while holding my stomach.

Ammy: "Not you are not! You took some of the most damage out there because you are just an ordinary human." She tells me.

*I just stood there looking at my bandaged body. I don't say a word for about ten seconds then I say,

Me: "Ok I'll get some rest in a bit but first, can I see everyone else." I ask.

Deadpool: "Ok, everybody else in hanging out around the fire pit outside." He says while leaving. And Ammy just looks at me and follows Deadpool. Then I get throw on a t-shirt and shorts and then I walk outside and see everybody else wrapped up from last night. They all look at me and then Dante says,

Dante: "Hey Riley how's it going?" he says and I look at him and he has a bandage on his cheek and his right arm is completely wrapped up. And X-23 is sitting beside him who has a bandage wrapped around her forehead and stomach. Then I say,

Me: "I'm still breathing. How about all of you?" I ask.

Chris: "Were fine." He says and I look at him and he has his entire upper body wrapped up and Morrigan sitting beside him and her left knee is wrapped up and along with her right arm too. Then she says,

Morrigan: "Riley, for a normal human. You put up quite a bit of a fight last night against that thing." She says while she wraps her arm around Chris's shoulders.

Zero: "Yeah I couldn't believe you lasted that long?" his says while holding his severely injured shoulder and he also has a bandage above his left eye. And Hsein-ko who's resting her head on his shoulder, and she has bandages all over both her legs and also on her right hand.

Hsein-ko: "Yeah you did surprising well for a mortal." She says

Me: "Really?" I answer sounding really surprised.

Zero: "Yeah, Don't you remember?" he adds

*I just shake my head from side to side and felicia walks up and puts her hand on my shoulder and I turn and see her entire torso and arms were wrapped up. Then she says,

Feilica: "Yeah! Your good fighter." and then Wolverine walks up with a bunch of cut wounds on his chest, and he says,

Wolverine: "Yeah kid, you have skills that I don't think you've had." He says while patting me on the back.

*I just looked at my right hand and think to myself, "I fought against that thing?" and then I clench my fist. And I ask, "Hey, where's Phoenix?" I ask.

X-23: "She woke up about an hour ago and said that she was going for a walk down the beach." She tells me.

Me: "Maybe she went down to the dock?" I answer before walking towards the beach. And everyone looks at me and then they go back to talking about last night.

*I make it to the beginning of the dock and see Phoenix sitting at the end and I walk towards her and say,

Me: "Hey Phoenix, how are you?" And she turns around and looks at me. And I see that her left arm is wrapped up and she has a bandage above her left eye too. And she stands up and hugs me and says,

Phoenix: "Oh My God! You're ok!" She says sounding really surprised. And when she hugged me, I grunt in pain because of my ribs.

Me: "Hey watch it that really hurts." I say while I place my arms around her. Then I ask, "How are you holding up?"

Phoenix: "I'm fine but, I'm really worried about you. I still can't believe that you defended me when I was down." She says while placing her head on my chest.

Me: "I did?" I reply really confused and phoenix looks at me,

Phoenix: "Maybe that thing hit you on the head to hard." She says while rubbing my head. "Because when I was knocked down, that creature was going to finish me off but before it did, you jumped in front of it and took one hell of a shot for me." She tells me while she tightens her grip around me. "I...I thought...that you were dead." She adds. And I place my hand on top of her head and say,

Me: "But I'm not, I'm right here with you. And if we see that thing again. We'll be ready" I tell her before I tighten my grip on her. And she looks at me and nods, before she wipes away her tears.

Me: "Ok, let's head back to camp." I say while grabbing her hand.

Phoenix: "OK." She tells me and we start walking back to camp.

*When we make it back to camp and see everyone still sitting around the fire pit and the two of us walk up and join everyone else. And we all start talking about what we think of what that thing was.

Well that's the end of chapter 12 everyone seems too have survived that attack last night with only cuts and bruises and now we're trying to think of what that 'Thing" was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And see you around everybody. Then Phoenix shows up and says,

Phoenix: "Who are you talking too?"

Me: "I'm just telling the fans a quick recap of what happened." I tell her.

Phoenix: "Oh ok. Well guess hurry up and get some rest." She tells me

Me: "Okay. See you around everyone. And don't forget to Review and Favourite."


	13. Having some more fun

Hey everybody Chapter 13 is up and everybody his hanging out and we're all trying to figure out what the mysterious attacker was last night. (I got the idea for us to do truth or dare. Inspired by Anthony Redgrave's MVC3 fanfic.)

Wolverine: "Well whatever the hell that thing was, it was fucking tough." He says while rubbing the back of his neck.

Dante: "Yeah, I mean my Gilgamesh, Pandora's Box and Lucifer didn't even put a scratch on the damn thing!" he yells frustrated. And X-23 puts her arms around him and tells him to calm him down.

Hulk: "Yeah that thing tough even for Hulk." he says while rubbing the top of his head.

Me: "Well if we see that thing again we'll just have to kick its ass." I say. Then Phoenix puts her arms around me whispers,

Phoenix: "Riley, don't be so hasty when it comes to fighting that thing again. Remember, you're only a human." She tells me. And I just look at her and see concern in her eyes. And I just nod my head up and down and she shows a little smile.

Chris: "Well the only thing that we know about that thing is, that a lot of our attacks did jack shit to it." He says before taking a drink from his protein shake. "So what are we going to do if we see that thing again?" he says after taking another drink.

Zero: "I guess that we can train because I know I'm going too." He says while walking towards the beach. And Deadpool starts to follow him and says,

Deadpool: "Same here pal." Then Hsein-ko stands up and says,

Hsein-ko; "I'll join you guys!" She yells all excited. And then Ammy gets up and follows them. And while the four of them are going to be training, the rest of us are sitting around the cabin talking about random stuff.

Dante: "Hey Riley, What your favourite band?" he ask me and I simply reply,

Me: "Slipknot." I say, "But I like more of their older songs more then they're newer ones. And you?" I ask.

Dante: "Hmm...It's a tie between Ozzy Osbourne and Disturbed." he reply.

Chris: "Damn, that's a tough choice." He says while patting him on the back. Then x-23 randomly suggests,

X-23: "Hey guys. Let's play Truth or Dare." She says calmly and all of us look at her. Then we all slowly decide to have some fun.

X-23: "Ok, I'll go first. Chris?"

Chris: "Truth."

X-23: "Do you like Jill?" she asks and his face becomes bright red again. And we all just stare at him waiting for his answer.

Chris: "Well...um...ok maybe a little bit." He says.

Felicia: "Awww, that's so cute." She says.

Chris: "Ok my turn. Riley?" he says looking at me.

Me: "Um, yeah?" I reply not really paying attention.

Chris: "Truth or Dare?"

Me: "hmm...Truth."

Chris: "If you can punch anyone in the face, who would you pick?"

Me: "Hmmm, My English 31 teacher from high school." I say. ( I just finished Highschool about 3 weeks ago) And everyone looks at me like WTF. "And the reason I picked him is because he was so fucking annoying and he never shut up about my marks." I tell them, and then phoenix asks,

Phoenix: "Why, what were your marks?" she said sounding really curious.

Me: "My average was about 52 %" (I ABSOULTY HATE SCHOOL. THANK GOD I'M DONE) And everyone just stares at me again then I say, "Ok X-23 your turn."

X-23: "Dare." She says

Me: "Ok, I dare you to put a handful of ice cubes down your pants." And she looks at me and yells,

X-23: "No Way!" She yells at me and everyone else just giggles then I say,

Me: "Oh yeah people who don't do their dare or answer the truth question suffer a penalty." I say while crossing my arms with a cocky grin.

X-23: "...Oh fine." She says. And then I walk inside and grab the ice cube tray and hand it to X-23. And she grabs a handful and hesitates. And all of us just stare at her. Then she drops them in and she begins to move around funny and then she jumps up and screams due to the feeling. Then she grabs the ice cubes and pulls them out and throws them in the forest. "Th...There...you...hap...Happy now." And everyone just laughs at her.

X-23: "Ok my...turn...Felicia." she asks while chattering her teeth.

Felicia: "hmm...truth." she answers and X-23 asks her,

X-23: "Since your part cat, what is your first thing that goes through your mind when you see a ball of yarn?"

Felicia: "My first reaction is to play with it but I try to fight the urge, but I can't. There so much fun!" she says all playfully. "Ok my turn, Wolverine." She asks

Wolverine: "Dare." He says sounding confident.

Felicia: "I dare you to go change into your original costume but, you can only using your claws." She tells him and everyone went silent for a few seconds then everyone but Wolverine bursts into laughter.

Dante: "OH MY GOD! GOOD ONE FELICIA!" he says while high fiving her.

Wolverine: "Hey come on now if I do that it well ripped to hell." He says frustrated.

Felicia: "And remember...penalty." she adds.

*Then he walks into his cabin and goes into his room. And then A few seconds later we all hear,

Wolverine: "GODDAMMIT! SHIT! OW! FUCK!" And we all just laugh. Then he comes out and his classic outfit was a lot of cut marks and holes in it and we just still laugh at him.

Wolverine: "See look what you made me do to my badass outfit." He yells really frustrated.

And we all laugh at him and then Zero, Hsein-ko, Deadpool and Ammy walk up and look at us confused and I point at wolverine and they look at him and burst out laughing also.

Then I think to myself, ("I'm glad to see that everyone starting to act more like themselves again even after that attack.") Then I look at my watch and see that it's 5:25. Wow we burned most of the day away. Then I say,

Me: "Hey I'm going for a walk anyone care to join?" I asks and everyone but Phoenix declines my offer. And she stands up and says,

Phoenix: "I'll join you honey." She says while grabbing my hand and I smile at her and we walk into the forest and I turn around and tell the others that we won't go too far away from here. And everyone looks at us concerned and Chris says,

Chris: "I hope that thing doesn't show up again." And everyone nods their heads and looks at us until we are out of sight from the forest.

*Hey everyone Riley here and I'm sorry for not updating for a while, I've been playing Tales of Vesperia on my x-box 360 for the last few days and it's so much fun if you like RPG's and anyway Me and Phoenix are going for a walk and everyone is concerned. So until the next chapter Review and Favourite if you want. See you around.


	14. Strange Attackers

Hey everybody chapter 14 is up and Phoenix and Me are going for walk into the woods and I'm hoping that nothing bad happens but we'll see what lady luck has in store for us. (And sorry for not updating for a while because my friends and I went on a camping trip for two days. But nothing epic happened.)

*As Phoenix & I are walking through the woods holding hands, I look at her and ask,

Me: "So why did you want to join me on this walk?" I ask her and she simply replies,

Phoenix: "Well because I love you and I don't want you going alone anywhere after what happened last night." She tells my while she holding my hand tight in hers.

*And as the two of us keep walking for about 6 minutes, we end up making it up a small stream and we decide to take a small break and both of us sit underneath a tree and Phoenix rests her head on my shoulder and then I ask,

Me: "Hey, Phoenix?"

Phoenix: "Yes sweetie." She replies

Me: "What do you think that thing was?" I ask her sounding a bit emotionless. And she looks at me and says,

Phoenix: "I don't know but it sure was tough." She says while wrapping her arms around me and holding me tight against her. I look at her and do the same to her. We just sat there holding each other tight for about a good two/three minutes. And I think to myself, "Man, I hope that we never meet that thi..! And then right on cue, the top of the 40 foot tree that we were resting against come falling down and I grab Phoenix and yell,

Me: "Look out!" I yell while grabbing her and we both jump out of the way. And we land about seven feet away from the tree and I shake my head and look at the tree then I look at Phoenix then I ask her,

Me: "Are you ok?" I say while holding her in my arms. And she looks up at me and says,

Phoenix: "I'm fine, but what the hell just happened?" she adds and we both stand up and walk towards the fallen tree and I look at the end and see a cut mark.

Me: "Look, something cut it." I say while putting my hand on roughed up part of the tree. (Thinking* "What the hell can do this?") And Phoenix walks up and tells me,

Phoenix: "Hey, let's get out of here." And I tell from the tone of her voice that this really shook her up, so I stand up and say,

Me: "Alright, let's get going." I say while grabbing her hand and we both get the hell out of there and when we make our way back to the cabins. I put my arm around Phoenix and she rests her head on my shoulder and I can feel her shaking in my arm. So I ask her,

Me: "Are you ok, Phoenix?" And she just nods her head.

And we see everyone still sitting around the fire pit and they look at us and wander why we both look so shaken up.

Zero: "Hey what's wrong you guys!" the reploid asks.

*And I tell them what happened to Phoenix and Me. And everyone stands around us concerned about our safety. But I tell them that were fine.

Me: "Hey but whatever happened is so fucking strange. Like the top of the tree just randomly falls on us. But the cut mark seemed really weird." I add and Dante pats me on the back and says,

Dante: "Hey but, we're glad that you two are still in one piece."

Me: "Yeah, me too." I say while still holding Phoenix's hand. And she just hugs me, and I hug her back. Then the two of us take a seat around the fire pit and Chris slowly gets it started. And then start talking about what just happened,

Me: "Yeah we were just sitting there and then half of that tree came falling on top of us. But what's bothering me is what can cut through a tree like as if it was nothing?" I say while placing my hand on my chin.

Dante: "Yeah that is really bizarre." He says while rubbing his neck.

Me: "Well I just glad that were only just shaken up by that." I look at Phoenix and she's still shaking and I offer her to see if she needs a drink, and she shakes her head up and down. I walk inside to get her a drink and Felicia and X-23 are comforting her.

As I grab a cup from the cupboard and fill it with some cold water, I look out the window and see two weird-looking shadowy figure standing behind some bushes, but these one's were smaller than the one from last night. I shake my head thinking, "What the hell was that?" I look back outside and see that their gone.

Me; "*sigh, I'm just seeing things." I say to myself.

And I walk outside and give Phoenix her glass of water and she drinks it in about 5 seconds or so. Then everyone starts talking to her about what happened and no one notice's me walking to the back of cabin. As I quietly get to the back I look around for that shadow, but I can't see it anywhere.

Me: "*sigh Ok It was just my imagin...AHHH!" Then suddenly my head starts to hurt. It feels like someone has my head in a vice and tightening it really fast. I end up falling down to my knees. I still hold my head in pain and think, "What the hell is going on?" Then I slowly look up and see the two shadows again.

And they are different from the one from last night. One of them is human sized, while the other is taller than the other. Just from looking at them, I can see that they don't have good intentions for my situation.

Small Shadow: "Look what we have here." It said in a sinister sounding voice. And then the other one walks up and says,

Tall shadow: "It's just a pathetic human." He said in a cold sounding voice.

*Now as the two figures walk into the light I can see that the smaller one is wearing a purple suit and has green skin and the other one is wearing a dark purple armour that has a red stripe going down the middle and has a skull on fire instead on a normal human head.

Tall Figure: "What do you think we should do, Skrull?" he said

Skrull: "Let's just rip him to shreds, Dormammu." Skrull says.

Me: "What did he say?" I think to myself, and then the one called Dormammu grabs me by my throat and picks me up. As I struggle to breathe as his hand tighten around my neck and I look directly at him and he raises his other hand and clenches his fist. And then I think to myself,

Me: "Not the way I thought I would go..." But, before he tries to kill me, I can hear Hulk voice closer then he walks around the cabin and says,

Hulk: "Riley? Where are you..." he says looking at me being held up by my neck. Then before the Hulk moves any closer, Dormammu punches me in the stomach really hard,

Me: "*Huah!*" was the only sound I made cause that punch he threw knocked the wind right out of me. Then throws me directly into Hulk's chest, knocking him off balance and both of us get sent flying.

Me & Hulk: "AAGGHH!" we both yelled as we fly about 35 feet away from the cabins. And everyone stands up and looks at us shocked.

Dante: "Hulk, Riley!" he yells and everyone runs to our aid and helps us up. And then all of us look back at the cabin and see Dormammu and Skrull standing by the cabin cracking their knuckles and are ready to fight.

Chris: "Well this isn't good." He says while loading his 9mm pistol.

Felicia: "I agree with you Chris." She says sounding a bit worried.

X-23: "This is going to be fun." She says while extending her claws.

Zero: "All right let's finish this quickly." He says while putting out his Z-Saber and charging his cannon.

Dante: "This is starting to get crazy, Let's Rock!" he says while pointing his pistols at the two attackers.

And the five of them rush towards the two and they jump in the air and then Dormammu shoot a huge fire ball at them but they dodge it easily. And while the five of them are keeping Dormammu & Skrull busy everyone else is tending to Hulk and Me.

Me: "...ugh..." I moan.

Hulk: "Hulk didn't see that coming!" the Hulk says while holding his ribcage.

Phoenix: "Come on, you two get up." She says while she and Hsein-ko help me up. And Deadpool, Ammy and Morrigan help up the Hulk to his feet. Dante looks back at us and tells us,

Dante: "Get going you guy, we'll cover you!" he yelled while shooting at Dormammu and X-23 is trying to sink her claws into his head but she can't get closer enough. Then Deadpool yells,

Deadpool: "I hear bullets taste just like chicken!" he yells while trying to shoot skrull, but he just dodges his bullet like nothing was even there. And then Zero and Chris run towards him and Zero swings his sword and Chris swings his stun rod at Skrull but, he turns invisble jumps over them and then he kicks the duo in the ribs and sends them flying.

Zero: "AGH!"

Chris: "UGH!" They both yell in pain as they hit the ground really hard.

Hsein-ko: "Zero!"

Morrigan: "Chris!" they both yell and run to their aid. Hsein-ko kneels beside Zero and Morrigan does the same to Chris.

Zero: "Damn, he can turn invisible?" he yells in frustration and Hsein-ko helps him to his feet.

I look on as everyone is putting up a fight against Skrull & Dormammu and Phoenix says,

Phoenix: "Alright let's get you two to safety." She says while the rest of us run into the forest. Then about a minute later after we escaped, Dormammu snaps his fingers and A large robot come falling from the sky and lands beside him.

Dormammu: "Ok, Sentinel goes capture those who escaped." He commands.

Sentinel: "Affirmative!" the robot says and follows us into the woods.

*Hey everyone Riley here and I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long, like I said before I went on a trip with some friends and it was pretty fun. So until the next chapter, review and favourite if you want. See you around everyone.


	15. Help from some new Friends

Hey everybody chapter 15 is done and apparently Dormammu and Super Skrull are here to kill everyone and their not alone. Apparently Sentinel is also here. So that can't be good. (And I can't wait until November this year for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3)

*As Ammy, Phoenix, Hulk and I are trying to get away from Skrull and Dormammu through the forest; and they end up sending Sentinel after us.

Phoenix: "Man what the hell is this shit happening to us!" she yells

Ammy: "I don't know but let's keep moving." She says while leading the pack through the forest. Hulk and I are running beside them still trying to recapture our breath from that surprise attack early.

Me: "I wonder what they want." I say while sprinting beside Phoenix. And she just shrugs her shoulder and keeps running, and then suddenly Ammy yells,

Ammy: "JUMP!"

*We all look forward and see a 25 foot cliff and I quietly say, "Of course, there's always something like this in these stories."

Then all of us jump down the cliff side and roll and land pretty hard. But we get up and keep running. I look back at the cliff and say,

Me: "Damn that was high." And we just keep running, and then about a minute later, out of nowhere a sixty foot tree falls in front of us and we stop.

Hulk: "What did that?" he says while recapturing his breath. Then all of us walk towards the fallen tree. Then a twenty foot tall robot comes floating in front of us. Then it stops and says,

Sentinel: "Targets Acquired." It says while its eyes glow red. Then it points at us and its arm transforms into a canon.

Everyone: "Holy Shit!" We turn around and start to run away from the robot. And before its canon goes off. We hear a small explosion. We turn and see the robots face covered in a cloud of smoke and then we hear,

Mysterious Voice: "Man that was close."

Then we look up and see Iron man flying above us charging his other canon.

Phoenix: "Tony!" she says surprised and he just looks at us and waves, then a flash of lighting hits Sentinel in the chest and sends him flying into another tree about 30 feet away from us. We look up again and see,

Me: "Thor!" I say then both of them land in front of us they look back at us and nod their heads, then they turn their attention to Sentinel.

Thor: "Ok while me and Tony are keeping this guy busy you guys run for it." He tells us.

All of us nod and sprints pass Sentinel while it's still down. Then once we are out of sight, Sentinel gets back up and turns around and tries to follow us but Ironman and Thor stand in front of him.

Thor: "You ready Stark?"

Iron man: "Damn straight!"

They both jump towards Sentinel and the three of them begin to fight.

Now back at the campgrounds. Chris is holding a rocket launcher and Dante is pointing Pandora's Box at Dormammu they both fire but, He blocks the explosion with a wall of fire. Then Zero jumps behind and slams hit buster into the ground and yells,

Zero: "AARRHH, REKKOHA! Then I blast of energy comes crashing on top of Dormammu.

Dormammu: "AARH!" he yells in pain. Then Dante runs up to him and stabs him in the stomach with his Stinger and Chris shoots him in the face with a shotgun and Dormammu falls the ground. And Skrull looks at him and yells,

Skrull: "Wow, you're getting your ass kicked by these weaklings." He insults Dormammu, while he's fighting with the girls.

Dormammu: "Shut the fuck Skrull!"

And while Skrull was too busy X-23, Morrigan. Hsein-ko managed to sneak around Skrull and grabbed him and threw him into a tree and then she threw about twenty knives at him. But Skrull managed to duck at the last possible second.

And both he and Dormammu jump back and try to recapture the breath. And Chris and Dante point their Rocket Launchers at them and fire at them.

Dormammu: "Dammit!"

Skrull: "We're done for."

But before they hit them the rockets just stop in mid-air, just floating there about twenty feet in front of Skrull and Dormammu.

Dante: "What the FUCK!"

Chris: "What the hell's going on?"

Then the rockets fly into the air and explode. And everyone is looking in the air wondering what's going on. Then a mysterious voice can be heard.

Magento: "That was close."

Everyone looks up and see's and elderly looking man wearing a red armoured suit and helmet. Then he floats down beside the two villains and stands there. And while Dante and Chris look at them, suddenly a flash of yellow and purple lasers get shot around them.

Chris & Dante: "AAGGHH!" they yell in pain.

Morrigan: "Chris!"

X-23: "Dante!"

Everyone looks at the direction that the lasers came from and see a man wearing a green cape and robe. And he was covered in metal armour. And beside him was a giant floating robot that had a huge face and little arms and legs coming out of him.

MODOK: "These guys are weaker than I thought."

Doctor Doom: "I agree."

X-23: "Who are you guys?" she asked the mysterious men.

Skrull: "Glad to see you Magento." He says while patting him on the shoulder.

Wolverine & X-23: "Magento!"

Zero: "You two know him?"

Wolverine: "Yeah..."

Morrigan: "Well who are the other two?" Wolverine and X-23 just shrug. And Zero runs towards them and jumps in the air and swings his sword at them.

Zero: "No more games! Genmu Zero!" he says before he shoots a giant sword-shaped blast of energy.

It flies towards the attackers, but Magento stops it and holds it in the air and Zero just froze in shock that he stopped his most powerful attack.

Zero: "How did he..." and before he finishes his sentence, Magento shoots it back at him and at hits Zero directly in the chest. And he gets sent flying through the air.

Zero: "AARRHHHH!" everyone just looked at zero stunned. And then Hsein-ko breaks the silence and yells,

Hsein-ko: "Zeroooo!"

Zero hits the ground so hard and fast that he made a seven foot crater in the ground. Everyone runs up to him and checks to see if he's ok.

Zero: "...ugh..." was the only sound he made.

Hsein-ko: "Zero! Zero!" she yelled concerned for him.

Chris: "Come on kid get up."

And Doom shoots a huge ball of lighting at everyone. But before it hits them three shadowy figures jump in front of it and make it fly on in a different direction.

Everyone looks at the shadow and see's a tiny man wearing a red suit and a purple cape. The man beside him wore a blue karate outfit but the sleeves were cut off and he wore a red scarf that covered half his face. And beside him was a tall, muscular woman who was green. And she had long wavy green hair and she wore a purple and white one piece. They all back at everyone and the ninja looking guy asks,

Ninja: "Everyone ok?"

Everyone nods and then the tiny little guy and yells,

Red hero: "All right let's go you two."

Green woman: "Why are you so hyper?"

And before they move, a wall of purple flames prevents them from moving closer.

?: "Sorry, but that's not going to happen." everyone looks and see a man with dark skin and red haired man standing in front of the villains.

?: "My name is Akuma. And we've seen all that we need." He says and then Magneto snaps his fingers and creates a portal (let's say he can do that) and then all of them disappear into it.

Everyone looks at the portal disappearing and the group of three turns towards everyone else. And before they move Phoenix, Hulk, Ammy, Thor, Ironman and I come running out of the forest and see the destruction. And we walk towards everyone else and ask what happened.

Wolverine: "Well we were in a lot of trouble but if it was for these three we would have been fucked." He says while pointing at the newcomers. Then I ask,

Me: "Thanks for saving them. And who are you?" I ask sounding curious.

Ninja: "No problem and my name is Strider Hiryu." He says while bowing to us.

Red hero: "My name is Joe, Veiwitful Joe!" he says while striking his trademark pose.

Green woman: "My name is She-Hulk." She says while flexing her right arm.

After everyone greets each other and gets acquainted with the newcomers. And about four minutes later after we get to know each other and we walk towards our cabins and we try to forget that this fight what those villains ever happened.

*Hey everyone Riley here and sorry this took so long I watch the new trailer for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and I was thinking on how I should add my favourite capcom ninja and superhero in this. And she-hulk I just felt like adding her. So fav and review if you want.


	16. Alot of conversations lol

Hey everyone Chapter 16 is done and after we got some help from these newcomers we all are trying to forget that the attack from those villains ever happened.

*It's been about an hour seen the attack. And all of us are sitting around the fire pit in front of cabin #2. Now all of are trying to figure out why we were attacked.

Me: "So did any of you know who those guys were?" I ask.

Wolverine: "I only knew Magneto." He says

X-23: "Same. I never seen the others before." She states.

Joe: "Yeah me nether." He says while starching his chin.

Everyone: "Hmm..."

Zero: "By the way, why are you guys here?" he asks the three new comers. And Joe simply replied,

Joe: "Well the three of us are on a quest to save the world from evil." he says while doing his trademark pose and She-hulk is doing a pose behind him and Strider is just standing there with his eyes closed.

Strider: "And we just happen to be passing by." He says calmly.

She-Hulk: "Yeah, we heard a lot of explosions and stuff, so we decide to come see what was going on."

Joe: "Yeah and we ended up saving you guys from those creeps."

Wolverine: "Thanks for saving our asses."

Joe: "No prob." He says and while the three of them turn and start walking away from us. Then Felicia says,

Felicia: "Where are you going?" she says while standing up.

Strider: "We're leaving."

Me: "Hey, why don't you guys stay here with us? Well if those guys show up again we'll have them outnumbered." I ask

*And the three of them talk it over for about a good minute or so. Then Joe says,

Joe: "Sure while stay here with you guys."

Me: "Sweet." I say while extending my hand out to Joe, and he shakes it.

She-Hulk: "But where will we stay?" she asks and I look around and remember that the other cabins are full.

Me: "Hmm...I got it!" I think of something. Then I pull out my cell phone and call a number and talk with the operator.

Me: "Hello, Can I take one. Yes just one with enough room for three. Ok thanks." I hang up my phone and everyone looks at me. And I say,

Me: "Just give it a few minutes." And everyone still looks at me. Then about three minutes later two helicopter come flying in holding a cabin just like the others.

Everyone: "Whoooooa!"

Joe: "You called us in a new cabin!" He says sounding kind of shocked.

Me: "Yeah." Then the helicopter land it beside cabin #5 and everyone looks at the new cabin.

Dante: "Since when can you do that?" he asks

Me: "Well it's my story I can do what I want." I reply

Everyone but Deadpool: "Story!"

Me: "Nevermind."

Deadpool: "Hey wait a second. Why are you stealing the thing?" he tells me.

Me: "What? What am I doing wrong?"

Deadpool: "You're breaking the fourth wall. THAT'S MY THING!" he yells at me.

Me: "Well I'm writing the story, SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT!" I yell back.

Deadpool: "YOU FUCKING COPYCAT! I'VE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL SO MANY TIMES THAT THE WALL BECAME A FUCKING HALLWAY!"

Me: "WHAT, I'M I SUPOSSED TO BE IMPRESSED BY THAT!"

We both just keep arguing until Wolverine grabs us by the back of our shirts and lifts us so our feet don't touch the ground but, Deadpool and I are giving the death glare at each other. Everyone just laughs at us. Until Joe says,

Joe: "Alright. I'm making myself at home" He says while running to the cabin.

Strider: "Thanks you." He says shaking my hand then turn to the cabin.

She-hulk: "Yeah, thanks." She says while walking towards the cabin.

The three of them go inside their new cabin and the rest of us are hanging around the fire pit as usual.

Hsein-ko, Zero, Hulk, Thor, Wolverine and Dante are busy talking with Strider because they want to try and fight him. Joe is busy talking with Deadpool, X-23, Felicia and Morrigan. And She-Hulk is talking with Phoenix, Ammy, Chris and me.

She-Hulk: "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" she asks

Me: "Well you can go swimming, go for walks, or train like the fighting addicts over there." I say while pointing at everyone surrounding Strider. The girls just laugh.

She-Hulk: "So were you guys attacked before or was this the first time?"

Phoenix: "No. We were attacked a by a giant creature last night." She says while holding me against her.

Me: "Yeah it was really fucking powerful and could've slaughter us in about a minute or two but it didn't."

Chris: "Yeah that has been bugging me for a bit, too." He says then out of nowhere Morrigan comes up from behind Chris and wraps her arms around him. He face turned so red you would think his face was on fire.

Morrigan: "Chris, I'm tired can you "help" me get some sleep?" she says trying to sound so innocent.

Chris: "uh...uh...uh...su...sure." he says all nervous and the two of them go inside and then Deadpool puts a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the door. I look at him and say,

Me: "I kind of feel sorry but also jealous for him." I say then Phoenix grabs and pulls my ear.

Phoenix: "You feel WHAT?" she says and I can tell by her tone she sounds a bit pissed off that I said that.

Me: "OW, OW, NOTHING. PLEASE DON'T RIP MY EAR OFF." I plead with her.

And everyone just laughs at me. Then she let's go of my ear and crosses her arms and looks away for me. I sit there holding my ear and give her the sad puppy dog face.

Me: "Th...That really hurt..." I say trying to sound all pitiful.

Phoenix: "Hmph, don't say things like that about other girls when you're with me ok." She says before looking back at me.

Me: "Yes understood honey." I say while putting my arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder and I rest my head on top of hers. And all of us just keep talking about stuff like movies, music, etc.

*Well this chapter is done and in two days, I'll be leaving to my uncle's wedding in B.C (British Columbia) but I think that we're taking our laptop with us so I'll keep writing and if not I won't be able to update for a few days. And I hope you all enjoyed my story and chapter. Well, see you around everybody.


	17. Joe's failed Attempt

Hey everyone Chapter 17 is up and after I ordered a new cabin for Joe, She-hulk and Strider. All of us are going to be doing a few things, so enjoy. (Glad to be back! The last five days took forever! I'm Happy for my cousin. And last chapter when I said my uncle was getting married, I kinda misheard my parents. Because it was my cousin's wedding and it was fun, anyway now back to the story.)

*As the new guys are getting comfortable in the new cabin the rest of us are just sitting around the fire and talking about things. Thor looks at his watch and sees that it's 7:30pm. Then asks,

Thor: "Hey, what do we have for food?" he says while rubbing his stomach.

Me: "I guess we could have more burgers and hotdogs."

Everyone else: "Sure."

Me: "Ok, Hulk can you cook them?" I say while patting him on the shoulder. And he just smiles at me. Then the two of us walk into my cabin and grab the stuff. I come walking kind of struggling with half of the stuff and Hulk is carrying his half with one hand.

Hulk: "Need help?"

Me: "N...N...No I'm good." I say while trying not to lose my footing. Hulk and I put all the stuff on the table and Hulk goes and grabs the barbeque and lets it heat up. And I sit back down beside Phoenix and she just cuddles with me. Then Strider, Joe and She-Hulk come walking out of the cabin, Joe is wearing his casual blue shirt and cargo shorts. Strider is wearing a black heavy winter jacket with his red scarf and black jeans. She-hulk is wearing a purple t-shirt and grey sweats and they walk towards us and sit down with the rest of us.

She-Hulk: "I'm thinking on going for a jog anyone care to join me?" she asks.

X-23: "I'm in." She says while standing up and her and She-hulk run down the road. And Strider and Joe sit beside Phoenix, Zero, Hsein-ko and Me. Zero looks at Strider and ask him,

Zero: "Aren't you hot wearing that jacket?"

Strider: "No. I'm used to it." He says calmly.

Me: "Really it's about 23 degrees out here." I add while trying to loosen the neck of my t-shirt. And he just closes his eyes and nods.

Joe: "Does anyone want to go for a dip? Because I'm getting fried out here!" he says before taking off his shirt.

All of us look at him and we agree to go for a dip, expect Strider. Phoenix & I walk into our cabin and Zero & Hsein-ko do the same. About three minutes later the four of us come walking out of our cabins and walk to the beach and stand beside Joe. The girls slowly walk into the water and they shiver because the water.

Phoenix: "Jesus! Why is the water so fucking cold?"

Hsein-ko: "I don't know? But it we will probably get used to it in a few minutes." She says calmly.

And while the girls are busy trying to get used to the water, the guys and me are climbing that forty foot tree (back from chapter 3) and we all stand on a thick branch and Zero turns around and says,

Zero: "Watch this noobs." He says sounding really cocky. Then he jumps and does a perfect double back flip and land feet first in the water. And all of us started cheering and Hsein-ko whistled at his dive. And about eight seconds later Zero comes to the surface and yells,

Zero: "Top that!"

Dante: "Watch and Learn Kid." He says before jumping and does a double front flip 720 and of course he also yells, "Yeah Woo!" and he land head first in the water and everyone of course claps and cheers for him. Then Dante floats to the top and looks at Zero and says,

Dante: "I think I win."

Me: "No you haven't Dante." I says before I do a shooting star flip (Backflip while moving foward) and land feet first in the water. Everyone claps and Phoenix whistles at me. I come up from the water and swim towards Phoenix and she wraps her arms around my neck and says,

Phoenix: "That was sweet, nice job honey."

Me: "Thanks sweetheart." I say before we kiss. Then suddenly Joe yells,

Joe: "You guys got nothing on me." Then Joe jumps and does a front flip 900 but, his landing wasn't so perfect because he landed belly first and made a loud, painful *splat* sound.

Everyone: "OOHHHHH!"

Dante: "Damn!"

Zero: "Fuck that looked painful."

Phoenix: "Hope he's ok?"

Then seconds after the painful belly flop Joe slowly raises to the surface, face down. All of swim towards him and Dante and I pick him up get him to the shoreline. We lay him on his back and we keep looking at him. Then I lightly slap him on the cheek but he doesn't move. Then Dante grabs a stick and pokes him in the face, but still no reaction and Dante pokes him in the groin with the stick and still no reaction. Then Morrigan walks up and lightly presses her head against his chest.

All of us watch Morrigan check for his heartbeat and then she sits up and moves her mouth slowly to his until their lips are millimetres apart and Joe's face lightly turns red. Morrigan looks at his face and then. *SLAP!* She smacks him right across the face pretty hard and Joe sits up and yells,

Joe: "OOWWW! DAMN THAT HURT!"

All of us jump back at both of their reactions. And Joe holds the side of his face and says,

Joe: "Why did you do that?"

Morrigan: "Did you honestly think that I would have given you mouth to mouth, you little prev." She says while crossing her arms and looking away from him.

Everyone: "Your one to talk." All of us said under our breath. Morrigan turns at us and all of us look away. Then after Joe's act, the rest of us go back to swimming. And everyone who isn't swimming is just chilling around the fire pit. Strider looks at us and says,

Strider: "They can forget the past pretty easily." He replies. Everyone around him nods. And then She-Hulk and X-23 come walking back after their run. And X-23 takes a seat and grabs a pop and chugs it down in about seven seconds.

She-hulk: "Are you really that exhausted?" she asks.

X-23: "Yeah...I...I am." she says.

She-hulk: "Man I never even broke a sweat." She says sounding really cocky. X-23 just gives her the death glare and everyone just laughs.

*Well this chapter is done and sorry it took so long. And Joe almost perfect attempt by trying to get a kiss from Morrigan was perfect; expect she saw right through it. (lol) Well everyone is having fun swimming and just hanging out. We'll see you around everybody.


	18. Bizzare turn of Events

Hey everyone Chapter 18 is uploaded and everyone is done swimming and the nightfall is upon the campers. Will anything exciting or threatening happen? Well let's find out. (And a fan named "Sony Ninja" gave me an idea for a new pairing. Find out near the ending of this chapter.)

*It's about 10:05pm and all of us get out of the water and walk back up to the cabins and get changed. About 5 minutes later all of the guys are wearing stuff like baggy shorts, sweats, muscle shirts and t-shirts expect Strider he's wearing a long sleeve shirt with baggy jeans. And the girls come walking out wear pyjama pants and t-shirts or tank tops. All of us sit around the fire and start talking.

Deadpool: "Hey Riley, Do we have any marshmallows?" he asks and I reply with,

Me: "I don't know but I'll check. And while I'm doing that you get the fire started." I reply and walk into our cabin. And about 45 seconds later I come walking out with two big bags of marshmallows and Deadpool grins from ear to ear.

Deadpool: "Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!" He says while running at me but I stop him by lifting up my foot and he run's face first into my foot and falls straight to the ground everyone ends up with an anime sweat drop by their heads.

Me: "Can you fucking wait for me to put these down." I say sounding pissed and I have an angry anime symbol by head. He sits up with the bottom of my shoe imprinted on his mask.

Me: "Before I give you these, get the fire stated. Ok." He just nods and about 35 broken matches and a lot of curse words later. He finally gets the fire started.

Deadpool: "Finally. Now Gimme." He says before grabbing the bags of marshmallows from the table. I take a seat beside phoenix and I notice that she's looking at the moon and she says,

Phoenix: "Wow, the moon looks amazing tonight." I look up at the night sky and say,

Me: "Yeah it does, but not as amazing as you." I say before kissing her on the cheek and she blushes. And then Zero stretches and says,

Zero: "Man swimming was so much fun."

Hsein-ko: "Yeah it was." She adds before she wraps her arms around him.

Zero: "By the way, has anyone seen Chris?" he randomly asks. And everyone just noticed that he's been missing for about three hours or so. And then everyone slowly turnout heads to Morrigan and she just starts whistling and acting like we're not there.

Zero: "Forget I asked that." All of us nod our heads. And about 15 minutes pass by and Deadpool finishes about half of one of the backpack sized marshmallow bags by himself. And Ammy who is sitting beside him just stares at him in shock on how he can eat that stuff. And then he offers,

Deadpool: "Want one sun goddess?" he says with a mouthful of marshmallows.

Ammy: "No, I don't eat junk food." She says while slowly shaking her head.

And Deadpool gets shrugs his shoulder and goes back to eating his marshmallows. And then after Deadpool finishes half of the bag of marshmallows and goes inside and grabs a case of mountain Dew and sits in his seat. And then Dante says,

Dante: "Hey you guys I'm going to get some beer who wants some?" I lift my hand and so does Joe, X-23 and Wolverine. But everyone one else declines his offer. And then Felicia stands up and tells us,

Felicia: "I'm going to the bathroom, so save my seat, ok." She says before running into the cabin.

All the guys: "We didn't need to know that." We say under our breath. And all of us start talking about stuff.

Dante walks by Felicia and he comes out before with a case of Alcohol and sits back down and opens it and offers everyone a can. But only Joe, X-23, Wolverine and I each take a can. I crack the top and take about two gulps. And Phoenix gives me a look and I look back at her and my face totally says "what". And she just giggles at me.

And Deadpool is sitting beside me and he's finishing off his bag of marshmallows and chugs his third can of Mountain Dew. And Ammy just stares at him and then she gets up and says,

Ammy; "I'm going for a walk." She says while turning around. All of us look at her and Zero says,

Zero: "Ok. But just be careful alright." And she nods her head and walks towards the road. And then Deadpool stands up and says,

Deadpool: "Hey, I'll join you." He shouts after chugging his 'fourth!' can of Mountain Dew in about six minutes. And she looks at him slightly blushing and quickly turns her head away from him and says,

Ammy: "uh...Ok, just try not to get lost this time." She tells him.

Deadpool: "Weren't you leading the way that time." He says. And Ammy's face lit up like a light bulb, but she just kept walking. And then deadpool runs beside her and they walk across the road. All of us watch them leave and we go back to drinking and talking about stuff.

*Meanwhile with Deadpool and Ammy who walked about 100 yards away from the cabins and they go up a hill, they both reach the top and they take a seat on the hill top. And they both look at the stars and Ammy asks Deadpool,

Ammy: "Why did you come with me?"

Deadpool: "I don't know. I guess I didn't want you getting lost again. Ha-ha."

*Ammy just glares at him and Deadpool can see the anger in her eyes so he quits goofing off.

Ammy: "Why do you always act like this?"

Deadpool: "I don't know." He says while looking back at everyone else down by the fire. Then he looks at Ammy she turns away from him pretty fast. And he says,

Deadpool: "What is something wrong?" and she replies with,

Ammy: "No. It's just that I feel..."

Deadpool: "You feel like what?" he says sounding a bit concerned.

Ammy: "I don't...I just don't know." And then about 200 green fireflies start to fly around the hill top. Deadpool ends jumping to his feet because the bugs caught him by surprise.

Deadpool: "Where did these come from?"

*Ammy just sat there and the bugs started to surround her and one lands on the end of her nose. And she just smiles.

Deadpool: "Why are they surrounding you?" he asks sounding really confused.

Ammy: "I don't know, maybe they like me." She says while smiling.

*And then all 200 of the fireflies started to give off a bright glowing green light and they started to fly really fast circles around Ammy.

Deadpool: "Ammy!"

Ammy: "..."

*Back at the cabins. All of us are sitting around the fire and then I see a weird light on the top of the hill and then I realize,

Me: "Isn't that where Ammy and Deadpool went?" And everyone else stands and agrees with me.

Dante: "Let's hurry." All of us run towards the hill concerned from our friend's safety.

*Deadpool just stood there in awe from what's happening. And Ammy just sat there with a smile on her face. And she looks at Deadpool and says,

Ammy: "Deadpool...Thank you." And he just stood there in shock and she just smiles at him. And then he hears a sound and turns around and see's us running up the hill.

Me: "Deadpool! What's going on?"

Deadpool: "I don't know. These weird bugs showed up and started to fly around Ammy."

*All of us just stood there and stared at her. And then the bugs completely form a green glowing ball around her and lift her about 4 feet off the ground about five seconds later and the ball explodes and knocks all of us expect Deadpool on our asses.

Everyone: "Ahhh!"

*Deadpool just stood there in silence and then he slowly takes about two steps and stops. The rest of us sit on the grass or get back up to our feet. And then where that weird green ball of bugs were, laid a girl who looked about 5'5 (let's says she abit short) and she had long wavy white hair that almost reached her waist and she wore a white and red stripped kimono. And then about four seconds later she stands up and looks at us.

All of us were stunned at what happened before our eyes. And then she says,

Ammy: "Hey guys."

*Well this chapter is done and I would like to thank "Sony Ninja" for this new found relationship. (Thanks man) And after this bizarre turn of events, let's see what everyone's reaction is going to be. See you in the Next Chapter everyone. Ammy' human form link (Art not done by me.)

.com/?q=human amaterasu&order=9&offset=264#/d41tk7e


	19. A new found Relationship

Hey chapter 19 is up and let's see what everyone's reaction will be. (And sorry about the failed link in the last chapter. Rule #1 Go on devaintART home page #2 Paste this after the " .com/ " and this will show you the pic brakets not included( ?q=human amaterasu&order=9&offset=264#/d41tk7e )

*All of us just stood there in front of Amaterasu who just stood there smiling at us. And then finally Deadpool a step towards her and said,

Deadpool: "Ammy? Is...is t-t-that you?" he says kinda stuttering.

*And she nods her and slowly walks towards him and she looks at his masked face. She lightly pulls Deadpool into a tight embrace and rests her head on his shoulder. Deadpool stood there caught off guard from Ammy's actions. And then about five seconds later he wraps his arms around her and they stood there holding each other while the fireflies start flying around them again.

*The rest of us stood there in silence and shock watching the two lovebirds holding eachother. Then we look at eachother and Dante motions for us to leave. All of us nod and we quietly start to walk back to camp and we left the new two lovers alone on the hilltop. And as all of us take our seats when we get back around the fire, and most of the girls start talking about how cute that was.

Felicia: "OMG! That was one of the cutest things that I have ever seen!" she says while clapping her paws together.

Hsein-ko: "Ammy look absolutely beautiful!" she adds.

Phoenix: "I know right! Ammy looked so adorable!" she says while doing the same. And both of them start the squeal from the cuteness from Ammy and Deadpool. And Wolverine, Zero and I covered our ears from the girls squealing and giggling because we're sitting next to them.

Dante: "That was pretty strange. Cause I thought that they were about to be attacked by something." He says to Joe and Strider.

Joe: "Hey same here." And Strider nods his head. And then out of nowhere we hear a door open and we turn and see...Chris! He just stands in the doorway looking like he just woke up and holding the side of his head.

Chris: "*Yawn*...Oh, hey guys." He says while waving at us. All of us slowly waving back then we look at Morrigan. And then Zero says,

Zero: "Looks like you didn't kill him after all." And Morrigan's face turned bright red and Chris takes a seat beside Dante. And Dante asks him,

Dante: "Hey...h-how are you feeling?"

Chris: "Hmm. I'm fine but my back a bit sore." He says while holding his lower back. And the rest of us think,

Everyone: ("Jeez, I wonder why.") Then we all look at Morrigan and she looks away and begins to whistle again.

Chris: "Hey! Where's Deadpool and Ammy?" he asked just realizing that their gone. Everyone looked at him and then we filled him in now what happened.

*About several minutes of explaining later.*

Chris: "Wow! Really?" he says stunned at what we told him.

X-23: "Yeah it sounds a bit strange but, it's the truth." She says while cuddling with Dante.

Dante: "Yeah, just wait for the two of them to come down here." He says while wrapping his right arm around X-23.

Chris: "All right." He says while taking a seat and I motion to him if we wants' a beer but he decline my offer and I shrug and take another three gulps and finish on my first can. And throw it on the ground and stomp on the empty can and then I throw in the garbage can about 10 feet away from us. The can hits the rim of the can and falls in and I say,

Me: "Swish!" still holding my hand in the air like after you shot a basketball.

Dante: "Show off..." He says after finishing his can and then he does a hook shot with his empty can and it falls perfectly in the trash can.

Me: "Your one to talk." I say back to Dante. And he just shrugs his shoulders.

Me: "Whatever." I say before putting my arm around phoenix. And she cuddles up to me and rests her head on my shoulder. And then we hear footsteps and we turn and see Ammy and Deadpool holding hands walking towards us. They wave at us and we wave back. They take a seat beside Zero & Hsein-ko. And the four of them start talking.

Me: "See Chris we didn't make that up." I say while patting him on the back.

Chris: "Oh yeah, I'm a believer now." And everyone else starts to laugh at his reaction. Then I look at my watch is see that it's 11:03am. And I think

Me: ("Wow this day went by a tad slowly.") Then I stand up and say, "I'm going to get some water." I say while standing up and Phoenix asks,

Phoenix: "Can you grab me one to honey?"

Me: "Of course." I say before opening the door and going inside our cabin. And as I disappear into the cabin. Everyone start talking about Ammy and Deadpool.

*As I open the fringe door I look around for some cold bottles of water but I can't find any so I shut the door and try to think where the water is. Then I try all the cupboards but still no water. Then I look in the freezer and find six water bottles "chilling" there (Bad pun, I'm sorry) so I grab two and start to walk to the door but I stub my toe on something hard. I drop the water bottles and I kneel down to grab my toe.

Me: "Dammit that hurt!" I say under my breath and then I look at what I hit. I see a box shaped object under a blanket so I take the blanket off and I see what the object is. I stare at it for I while and then I couldn't help but let a small smile grow on my face.

*Now back outside everyone is still talking about Ammy and Deadpool and then they hear a loud bang from the door. Everyone turns and see's me holding an extension cord and a microphone in my right hand and the Karaoke machine under my left arm and I smile and say,

Me: "Hey guys, let's have some fun."

*Well that's the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. And Ammy's and Deadpool's new found relationship is starting to grow. And thanks again to "Sony Ninja" for the new couple idea. And now as you can tell by me getting out the Karaoke machine again that were having another Karaoke night. So if you have any idea's for songs just post a song and who will sing it. Part 1 will be solo's and Part 2 will duets and three songs per part. Same rules as last time Rock/Punk/Metal music only. No Rap or hip-hop allowed (I don't really like those types of music, Sorry.)

And Review and Favourite if you want to.


	20. The Last Karaoke night part 1

Hey everyone chapter 20 is up and it's our second/last karaoke night. First part will be solo's and part will be duets. Now let's see who's singing what song.

Getting Away with Murder – Papa Roach (X-23 requested by "BunnyBunny29")

Pertender – Foo Fighters (Chris requested by "Aeon3valefore")

New Medicines – Dead Poetic (Deadpool requested by "Sony Ninja")

Me: "All right let's get started, X-23 your first." Is say while looking at the card with names.

*She looks at me stunned at why she's up first but she walks up and asks,

X-23: "What song am I singing?"

Me: "Getting away with Murder by Papa roach. Requested by BunyBunny29."

X-23: "Who?"

Me: "A fan."

X-23: "A fan?"

Me: "Nevermind just start singing."

*She starts to clears her throat and she takes a deep breath:

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
>I need to calculate<br>What creates my own madness  
>And I'm addicted to your punishment<br>And you're the master  
>And I am waiting for disaster<em>

_I feel irrational  
>So confrontational<br>To tell the truth I am  
>Getting away with murder<br>It isn't possible  
>To never tell the truth<br>But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
>(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)<em>

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
>I think my thoughts when I don't even need to<br>I never look back cause I don't even want to  
>And I don't need to<br>Because I'm getting away with murder_

_I feel irrational  
>So confrontational<br>To tell the truth I am  
>Getting away with murder<br>It isn't possible  
>To never tell the truth<br>But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)_

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
>I need to calculate<br>What creates my own madness  
>And I'm addicted to your punishment<br>And I'm the master  
>And I am craving this disaster<em>

_I feel irrational  
>So confrontational<br>To tell the truth I am  
>Getting away with murder<br>It isn't possible  
>To never tell the truth<br>But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
>(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)<em>

_I feel irrational  
>So confrontational<br>To tell the truth I am  
>Getting away with murder<br>It isn't possible  
>To never tell the truth<br>But the reality is I'm getting away with murder___

*Everyone starts cheering and clapping for X-23 and Dante whistles at her. And she hands me the mic and says,

X-23: "I hope your fan enjoyed that."

Me: "Yeah I do to. And next up we have...Chris!" He stands up and asks,

Chris: "What song?"

Me: "The Pretender by Foo fighters. Requested by Aeon3valefore." He nods and grabs the microphone and clears his throat.

_Keep you in the dark  
>You know they all pretend<br>Keep you in the dark  
>And so it all began<em>

_Send in your skeletons  
>Sing as their bones go marching in... again<br>The need you buried deep  
>The secrets that you keep are ever ready<br>Are you ready?  
>I'm finished making sense<br>Done pleading ignorance  
>That whole defense<em>

_Spinning infinity, boy  
>The wheel is spinning me<br>It's never-ending, never-ending  
>Same old story<em>

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<em>

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<em>

_In time or so I'm told  
>I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well<br>The page is out of print  
>We are not permanent<br>We're temporary, temporary  
>Same old story<em>

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<em>

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<em>

_I'm the voice inside your head  
>You refuse to hear<br>I'm the face that you have to face  
>Mirrored in your stare<br>I'm what's left, I'm what's right  
>I'm the enemy<br>I'm the hand that will take you down  
>Bring you to your knees<em>

_So who are you?  
>Yeah, who are you?<br>Yeah, who are you?  
>Yeah, who are you?<em>

_Keep you in the dark  
>You know they all pretend<em>

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<em>

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<em>

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>(Keep you in the dark)<br>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
>(You know they all... pretend)<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<em>

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>(Keep you in the dark)<br>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
>(You know they all... pretend)<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<em>

_So who are you?  
>Yeah, who are you?<br>Yeah, who are you?_

*Once Chris finishes his song everyone starts clapping and cheering his name. Dante, Joe and I started a "Chris" chant again. He hands me the Mic and says,

Chris: "Man I hope 'Aeon3valefore' likes that."

Me: "I do too. And last but not least Deadpool your up." He stands up and walks towards me and says,

Deadpool: "What song?"

Me: "New Medicines by Dead Poetic. Requested by Sony Ninja."

Deadpool: "All right." He grabs the mic and starts,

_These are the words that tear you apart.  
>And these are the words that take you away.<br>And these aren't just words they'll tear you apart.  
>When no one here will say what needs to say.<em>

_New medicines should ease this pain.  
>They're the only ailment for it.<em>

_It's this air and time that's bringing me home again.  
>An attempt at playing the part again now.<br>In a place you don't know._

_And this stance as sturdy as leaves in a storm.  
>The premise and motive fueling blank faces.<br>The fool in a place you don't know.  
>In this place, you don't<em>

_New medicines should ease this pain.  
>They're the only ailment for it. All over again.<em>

_These are the words that tore me apart.  
>And these are the words that'll take me away.<br>I'm not in the business of faking to please vain opposers._

_A dead legion of new, cloned followers.  
>You're cornered in a place you don't know.<br>In this world, you don't._

_New medicines should ease this pain.  
>They're the only ailment for it. All over again.<em>

*Everyone starts clapping and cheering for Deadpool. And Ammy runs up and hugs him and says,

Ammy: "You did amazing honey."

Deadpool: "Thanks, Ammy." He says before hugging her back. All the girls,

Girls: "Awwwww."

Me: "Great job you guys and up next we'll start the duets." And everyone looks at me and nods their heads.

*Well this chapter is done and I hope that the fans that requested enjoyed. And next are Duets so if you have any requests get post a song and who's going the sing it. And remember only three songs. See you around everyone.


	21. The mood Killers

Hey everyone chapter 21 is up and it's our second/last karaoke night. (Sorry I only felt like posting two songs so sorry to everyone else.) And let's start the duets. And the songs and singers are:

When the lights are down – Kamelot (Dante & X-23, request by "BunnyBunny29")

Caraphernelia – Peirce the Veil (Phoenix & Me, requested by "BunnyBunny29")

Me: "Alright let's get started. Dante & X-23 you're up." They walk up to me and Dante asks,

Dante: "What song are we doing?"

Me: "When the lights are down by Kamelot." They nod their heads and get ready.

(Dante)

_Rules without exceptions last eternally  
>Every move you make creates your destiny<em>

(X-23)

_I've come to soak my  
>Sorrow in Halo Black<br>As black as the seal on my soul_

(Both)

_Cause when the lights are down  
>There's no more to say<br>Love is the real pain  
>An internal revolution in my mind<br>Cause when the lights are down  
>You're so far away<br>Tell me your real name  
>In the silence of the darkness we unite<em>

(X-23)

_Rules without exceptions last eternally  
>Every move you make creates your destiny<em>

(Dante)

_What can protect me from the past  
>And all the things that I have done<br>She told me  
>And then she was gone<em>

(Both)

_Cause when the lights are down  
>There's no more to say<br>Deep in the shadows  
>Where the last of my delusions made a stand<br>Cause when the lights are down  
>She'll take me away<br>Tell me her real name  
>And in death we'll live the love we never had<em>

Oh come all ye faithful  
>Beneath the Moon<br>Beneath the Moon  
>Into the void as one<br>Marching on

Cause when the lights are down  
>There's no more to say<br>Love is the real pain  
>An internal revolution in my mind<br>And when the lights are down  
>She'll take me away<br>Tell me her real name  
>And in death we'll live the love we never had<p>

*All of us started cheering and clapping and whistling for them. They walk towards me and give me the mic's

Me: "Have fun you two?"

Dante: "Hell yeah."

X-23: "Of course."

Me: "Alright next song is also requested by'BunnyBunny29' and Phoenix & I are going to sing "Peirce the Veil by Caraphernalia." I say and then Phoenix walks up to me and grabs the mic and says,

Phoenix: "All right let's get started hun." I nod my head and we start, ( And I hope I found the right lyrics.)

_(Me)_

_Sunshine; There ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night  
>(But there's just something about)<br>This dizzy dreamer  
>And her bleeding little blue boy<em>

_(Phoenix)_

_Licking your fingers like you're done and  
>You've decided there is so much more than me<br>And baby honestly it's harder breathing next to you I shake  
>I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me<br>Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway_

_(Me)_

_What if I can't forget you  
>I'll burn your name into my throat<br>I'll be the fire that'll catch you  
>What's so good about picking up the pieces<br>None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole  
>whoooooooah<em>

_(Phoenix)_

_Nobody prays for the heartless  
>Nobody gives another penny for the selfish<br>you're learning how to taste what you kill now  
>Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace<br>Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas_

(Me)

_What if I can't forget you  
>I'll burn your name into my throat<br>I'll be the fire that'll catch you  
>What's so good about picking up the pieces<br>None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole_

(Phoenix)

_Just give her back to me  
>You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need<br>So baby what if I can't forget you  
>Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall and just throw, oh no<br>You can't just throw me away _

_(Me)_

_So what if I can't forget you  
>I'll burn your name into my throat<br>I'll be the fire that'll catch you  
>What's so good about picking up the pieces<br>What if I don't even want to_

_(Both)_

_So what if I can't forget you  
>I'll burn your name into my throat<br>I'll be the fire that'll catch you  
>What's so good about picking up the pieces<br>none of the colors ever light up again _

_Anymore in this hole_

_Just give her back to me you know _

_I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. _

_So, baby, what if I can't forget you? _

_I better learn to live alone..._

__What's good about picking up the pieces? __

__What's so good about it? __

__What's so good about it? __

*Everyone starts clapping and cheering. And Phoenix wraps her arms around me and I do the same.

Phoenix: "Wow I didn't know you can sing like that?"

Me: "You'd be surprised but I can." I say before giving her a lightly, short kiss. I pull away from her lips and look into her eyes and she does the same. And then we hear someone trying to clear their throat. And we look at everyone staring at us and our faces turn bright red. And I say,

Me: "Sorry about that, ha-ha."

Phoenix: "y-yeah sorry." She says embarrassed.

X-23: "No, it was cute." She says while cuddling with Dante.

Zero: "Yeah. It actually was." He says with his arm around Hsein-ko. And everyone else just nods their head. And all of us start laughing.

*But then suddenly the Karaoke machine explodes from a laser and everyone quickly jumps away from it. All of us land about seven feet away from the small explosion.

Joe: "What the hell did that?" he yells while everyone else is confused.

?: "Hahaha." A mysterious, but familiar sounding voice can be heard. All of us turn around look by the road and see Doctor Doom, Magneto, Super Skrull, MODOK, Dormammu and Akuma standing there.

Skrull: "Aw isn't that sweet."

Doom: "Not really."

Magneto: "I agree with Doom."

MOROK: "Why are you guys arguing about that?"

Dormammu: "Let them be MODOK."

Akuma: "Let's we just kill them this time."

*And all of us stand up and get ready to take on these guys. Then Dante says,

Dante: "Riley, here." He says while throwing me a katana. I catch it and look at him and he says,

Dante: "Try not to break that. It was my brothers."

Me: "No problem man." I say while tightening my grip on the sheathed katana. And all of us look at each other and nod, and then I say,

Me: "Alright everyone, these guys putting us through enough shit! Let's take them down this time!" I yell and everyone yells back,

Everyone: "Right!"

*Then all of us run towards the villain's with our weapons drawn or powers getting charged. And we all yell,

Everyone: "AARRGHHH!"

*And as you can tell by this turn of events that the villains are back and we got to take them out. And side note I hope that you enjoyed the songs. Well, see you in the next Chapter everyone!


	22. Final Battle part 1

Hey Chapter 22 is up and Part 1 of 3 and the final battle is about to begin. And I think that these next few chapters will probably take the longest to write so you're going to have to wait. (Sorry)

*All of us start running at the villains getting ready for the final battle. Then Doom shoots a ball of energy at us but we all jump over it. And the villains scatter throughout the campgrounds surrounding us and all of us land and we turn to them. And MODOK shoots a laser at us but before it hits us. A flash of lighting stops it and we look up and see Thor, Ironman and Hulk standing behind us. (Kind of forgot them in the last few chapters.) And Dante says,

Dante: "Where the hell have you guys been?"

Ironman: "You know, around."

Thor: "Yeah, what he said." Thor adds, and Hulk smiles at us.

Me: "Well glad to see you guys are back." And the three of them join us and we begin the run to towards different villains, and start fighting.

*Deadpool, Joe and I run towards MODOK and he shoots a laser at us and the three of us get caught in a cloud of smoke. But only Deadpool and Me keep running at the 'robot' (I think that's what he is) and we un-sheath our swords and I run to MODOK's right side and Deadpool runs to his left. And the two of us start cutting away at his robotic body and he tries to gain some distance between us but, I stay with him and Deadpool stands back and I yell,

Me: "Take this!" I says while drawing Yamato and in the blink of an eye. I end up ten feet behind him with the sword in my right hand and the sheath in my left hand. And MODOK says,

MODOK: "Was that supposed to hurt? Don't make me lau~!" I cut him off by saying,

Me: "No. It's supposed to kill." I say before putting the sword back in the sheath and it makes a *Clink* sound from the hilt and MODOK Ends up with about 50 cuts all over his body. And he falls to the ground yelling in pain.

Deadpool: "My turn!" And MODOK looks at him with fear in his eyes and Deadpool start shooting about 80-100 bullet at MODOK.

Deadpool: "BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" he yells while unleashes bullet after bullet upon MODOK.

MODOK: "AAARRRHH!" he yells in pain again as the bullet make contact with his armour. And then Joe comes running up to MODOK. And Joe says,

Joe: "Mach Speed!" And he lands about 35-45 punches on MODOK in about 6 seconds and then Deadpool and I run towards MODOK and the three of us clench our right hands into fists and each of us delivered an jumping uppercut to MODOK that sends him flying 35 feet in the air and the three of us yell,

Guys: "SHORUKEN!"

MODOK: "AARRGG!" he yells again and when he hits the grounds he explodes into a million pieces. And Deadpool, Joe and I turn away from the explosion and we strike poses. (Just like the old power ranger's series) And we look at each other and Joe says,

Joe: "Man that was awesome!"

Me: "One down, five to go." And Deadpool says,

Deadpool: "C'mon my trigger fingers are itching!" He yells and the three of us join everyone else.

*Meanwhile with Zero and Hsein-ko who are fighting with Skrull and Dormammu. Zero tries to cut them to ribbons with his z-saber but they just keep on dodging his attacks, until Hsein-ko manages to get behind them and Grabs Dormammu and throws him into Skrull. And both of them get sent flying into the ground about twelve feet away from her. And then Zero jumps in the air and says,

Zero: "Try This! Genmu Zero!" he yells before swinging a sword shape blast of energy at the two villains but at the last second Dormammu manages to get out of the way and Skrull looks up and before he can move and blast of energy hits him the chest with tremendous force.

Skrull: "AAGHH! Son of A Bi~"

But before he finishes his swear the sword's energy rips right through his body and splits him in two. His legs fall straight down and his torso falls about six feet away from his lower half. Dormammu stares at his fallen 'comrade' and thinks,

Dormammu: "Slow bastard."

He looks up at the Zombie and Reploid and he says, "Burn to cinder!" he says before shooting a bunch for fire balls at the two. And the two heroes manage to dodge the first few but they end up getting hit by the last 6 out of 30.

Zero & Hsein-ko: "AAHHHH!" They scream in pain as the hit the ground. Zero opens his eyes and looks at Hsein-ko and says,

Zero: "Ugh...Hsein-ko...come on...*cough* get up..."

And Dormammu walks up to the fallen heroes and he makes a sword out flames (just go with me here) and he lifts the sword above his head and brings it down and it makes contact with Zero's z-saber. And Zero struggle's to hold off Dormammu attack. And Hsein-ko opens her eyes and see's Zero and yells,

Hsein-ko: "Zero!"

Zero: "Hsein-ko, run and try to get some distance from this guy. Ok."

Hsein-ko: "But..."

Zero: "Just do it! I don't want you getting~" before he finishes his line Zero's saber dissapears and Dormammu sword hits zero right on his right side of his chest.

Zero: "AARRGGHHHH!"

Hsein-ko: "Zero! NO!" she yells in shock as her companion screams in pain.

Zero: "AAARRGG!" he yells again and falls to one knee. And Dormammu looks at Zero and says,

Dormammu: "Why are you trying to defeat us?"

Zero: "Why...*cough*...because we're trying to have some peace and quiet and...*cough*...quiet around here and you...*cough...motherfuckers had to ruin it..." he says while coughing up blood. And Hsein-ko just stares at her really close friend defending her.

Hsein-ko: "Zero..." she whispers while tears start to gather in her eyes.

Zero: "Now try this on for size!" he yells while a strange red aura appears around him and Dormammu looks at him in disbelieve. And the Zero throws a kick at him and Dormammu jumps back about fifth teen feet and when he looks up, Zero who is still glowing red, runs towards him with his buster fully charged and he slams it into the ground and yells,

Zero: "AARRGGHHH! REKKOHA!"

*And a blast of multiple colours of energy comes crashing down on Dormammu and Hsein-ko runs beside Zero and drops a heavy weight which is followed but many spike balls on top of Dormammu and he yells in pain and passes out on the ground due to blood loss from the attacks.

*Zero just stood breathing heavily and then Hsein-ko walks beside him and grabs his hand and says,

Hsein-ko: "Thank you so much Zero."

Zero: "Hey no problem." He says while tightening his grip on her hand and he also says,

Zero: "Come on. Let's help everyone else."

Hsein-ko: "OK!" And the two of them run towards the rest of us battling it out with the villains.

*Hey everyone part one of the "Final Battle" is done and we took care of Skrull, Dormammu and MODOK. And in the next chapter we'll see how everyone else is doing. Well, see you then.


	23. Final Battle part 2

Hey Chapter 23 is up and Part 2 of 3 and the final battle is going down. And three villains are down and I feel that the rest of them aren't going to be beaten so easily. Anyway back to the fight:

*Joe, Deadpool and I finished off MODOK without breaking a sweat and then Joe says,

Joe: "Man that guy was pathetic." He says as the three of us run to join everyone else.

Deadpool: "He was just a robot, with a face." He adds

Me: "And he was slow as hell." I also added

Joe: "Well maybe the others will put up more of a fight!" he yells while cracking his knuckles

Deadpool: "Yeah I hope so."

*And then randomly a black jet comes flying above the campgrounds and it catches everyone's attention. All of us look at it and it hovers in the air about 300 feet above the ground and then a Man wearing a black trench coat and suit with shades comes falling from the jet and lands in front of us and the three of us get ready for anything this guy might throw at us. Joe sprints towards him,

Joe: "Mach Speed." And he tries give the black coated man a beat down but he dodges all of his punches and Joe jumps and yells,

Joe: "Red hot kick!" As Joe tries to deliver his famous kick to the shade wearing man. But before Joes makes contact with him, he disappears into thin air.

Deadpool & I: "What the hell! Where did he go?"

*The three of us stood there confused. And then suddenly he appears behind Joe and Deadpool and I try to warn Joe before the mysterious man attacks him but he were to late. The Man struck Joe in the stomach with a palm strike and lifted Joe off his feet.

Joe: "Aaaahhh!"

*After Joe hits the ground about 25 feet away from the man in the trench coat.

Me: "Joe!" I yell at the fallen hero. And he doesn't move.

Deadpool: "Who the hell, do you think you are asshole!" he yells at the man.

Mysterious man: "My name is Albert. Albert Wesker."

Deadpool and I look at each other then we run towards the man with our swords drawn.

Deadpool: " I don't give a shit of who you are, you show up late and take out Joe; What the Fuck is up with that!"

Me: "You son of a BITCH!"

And as Deadpool & I start running towards this 'Albert Wesker'. And he just adjusts his glasses and chuckles at us then he runs at us too.

*Now with Ammy, Phoenix and Strider who are fighting with Doom. Strider swings his sword at Doom about ten times but he can't make contact. Then he jumps back about 25 feet and plants both of his on the ground and stands there very still not moving a muscle.

Phoenix: "Strider? What are you doing, help us!" she yells in anger at him as she throws a few kicks Doom but Strider just closes his eyes.

Ammy: "Yeah, help us out you ass!" she also yells at him but he just stood there. Then Doom notices that Strider isn't moving so he quickly gets be the two girls and goes straight for him.

Ammy & Phoenix: "Strider, Run!" but he just stands still.

Doom: "You weak pathetic human." He says as he jumps in the air and does his 'foot dive'. And when doom's foot is less than an inch in front of striders face he disappears. Doom lands he looks around for the ninja.

Phoenix: "What the~?"

Ammy: "Where did he go?" They both say confused.

The girls just stood there looking for the Ninja but still no sight of him. Then suddenly a loud sound of metal hitting metal from Strider's sword clashing with the armour on Doom's arm.

Doom: "There you are." He says while his shoots his finger lasers with his other arm at Strider.

Strider: "Hmph..." Then he disappears avoiding the lasers and then he shows up about 25 feet away from Doom and he summons about five robot tigers and falcon that come out of nowhere. And the robotic animals fly towards Doom and the swarm him and hit him about 18-24 times. And the robot animal knock Doom down to one knee.

Phoenix: "Try this." She says while turning into Dark Phoenix and she shoots her 'Phoenix Air Rage' (level 3 hyper) and it Hits doom and sends him flying in the air. Then Ammy comes running and jumps towards Doom and she does her 'Divine Instruments' (level 3 hyper) and Doom crashes into the ground and the three heroes stare at the defeat villain. They turn around and before they take a step a laser gets shot at them, they turn around and they couldn't believe their eyes.

Doom: "Ugh. Nice trick kids." He says while getting back up to his feet. And he snaps his fingers and a bunch of 'hidden missiles' come shooting out from behind him and our heroes look at the missiles and quickly try to get out of the way,

Doom: "No use." He says while snapping his fingers again and even more missiles come flying from behind him. Ammy and Strider are doing their best dodge the missiles but when they both loses their footing and about 5 missiles fly towards them and Ammy says,

Ammy: "Oh shit!"

Strider: "Dammit!" they both say as the missiles come closer then the two of them get caught in the explosion. A thick cloud of smoke surrounds the explosion.

Doom: "Hahaha. That was too damn easy." But as the smoke clears you can see a red barrier around them.

*Strider and Ammy look up and see Phoenix protecting them with her shield.

Ammy: "Phoenix!"

Strider: "Thank you."

Phoenix: "No Prob. Now the two of you listen." She tells the two. "I'm going to divert his attention for a while. And while I'm doing that you too~"

Strider: "You want us to sneak up on him." He finishes her line.

Phoenix: "Exactly." She says,

Ammy: "No problem, leave it to us." She says and Phoenix nods her head and the three of them split up. Phoenix is using her shield and distraction Doom's laser fire. And while she's doing that Strider and Ammy sneak up on him and when they are about 15 feet behind him and sprint towards him and attack. But, Doom quickly realised what was happening and he uses his rockets to get out of the way. And Strider's and Ammy's swords collide.

Strider: "Damn."

Ammy: "We almost had him." They say as the turn back to Doom. Phoenix comes running up to them and says,

Phoenix: "He quicker than I thought." And the other two nod and get ready for another plan.

*Now with Dante and X-23 who are fighting with Magneto. Dante tries his stinger move on Magneto but he stops him in his tracks,

Dante: "What the fuck is going on?" he says while trying to move.

*Then X-23 comes running up on Magneto and she tries to sink her claws in him but he keeps pushing her back with his power.

X-23: "God dammit!" she says as she lands on her feet. And she looks at Dante and see's him drawing his guns and he starts shooting about twenty of bullet at Magneto. And Magneto flies out of the way. And when he does his released his grasp on Dante and X-23.

Dante: "Alright I guess close combat is out of the question."

X-23: "Yeah." Then they try to think up of another plan against him but Dante runs start at Magneto and shoot at his a few times wtih his pistol and then he uses Pandora's box to shoot a few missiles at him and after the smoke clear from the explosion Dante says,

Dante: "Your Finished!" and his 'Devil must Die' (level 3 hyper) to Magneto and after that X-23 says,

X-23: "Let's end this!" and she hits him with her 'Weapon X Prime' (level 3 hyper)

Magneto: "AARRGHH!" he yells after the bombardment of cuts and stabs from the two fighters. And he hist the ground with a *THUD* and passes out.

Dante: "Damn...*Pant*...he was tough...*pant*"

X-23: "*pant*...Yeah for...*pant*..an old timer..." she adds trying to catch her breath. And Dante motions for the two of them to join up with the others.

*Well that's the end part 2 of the 'Final Battle' and two more baddies down but Doom and this 'Wesker' are more than a Handful for us. We'll see how this fight goes on in the next chapter. See you then everyone.


	24. Time for the Grand Finale!

Hey Chapter 24 is up and Part 3 of 3 of the Final battle. 'Alright it's time for the Grand Finale!' (Damn this chapter was pretty hard to write) P.S. Sorry this took so long:

*And as Deadpool and I run towards Wesker with our swords dawn at we keep swinging them but he sidesteps, jumps and ducks every single swing.

Wesker: "You're both weak." He says sounding really cocking and that just pisses me and Deadpool off.

Deadpool: "Would you just SHUT UP ALREADY!" he says while throwing a few 'pineapples' at Wesker. But he jumps out of the way. I try to keep up with him but he keep on teleporting.

Me: "Dammit quit doing that and fight me like a man!" I yell in anger and shaking my fist at him. And Deadpool says,

Deadpool: "Dude, calm down."

Me: "You want me to calm the FUCK down when we're fighting for our LIVES!" I yell at Deadpool.

Deadpool: "Yeah but getting to angry can get you killed in an instant. So try to calm down." He tells me.

I look at Deadpool and take a few deep breaths and try to calm down.

Me: "Alright what should we do?" I ask, then randomly Wesker shows up in front of us and then he roundhouse kicks both of us and we both a 360's and then hit the ground. I slowly lift my head and look at Wesker, and I try to get up but, he stomps his foot into my chest causing me to cough up blood and then I think,

Me: "Oh crap!" I thought that he was going to finish Deadpool and Me off.

Then I hear a gunshot come from behind us and Wesker jumps back about 20 feet and re-adjusts his shade's and we turn and see Chris, Morrigan, Felicia, Ammy, Ironman and Hulk and She-hulk come running towards us. They run to our sides and Ammy and Felicia Help Deadpool and Me back to our feet.

Chris: "You guys should be more careful. He has some bizarre powers." He tells us,

Deadpool: "Yeah thanks that would have been useful about 2 minutes ago pal." He says as Ammy helps him to his feet.

Me: "Yeah, what he said." I add as Felicia helps me up.

Felicia: "Ok you two stay back and try not to get yourselves killed." She tells us.

Me: "But~" was all I was able to say before Chris cut me off,

Chris: "Just stand back for a bit ok. Now Morrigan and She-Hulk go check up on Joe." He asks and they nod and run towards Joe. "And the rest of us w~" Chris say's but, suddenly Deadpool and Me run past them and head straight for Wesker.

Deadpool & I: "AARRGHHH!"

Chris: "No STOP!" he yells at us but, no avail. Deadpool and I swing our sword at Wesker once more but, he catches each of our swords and he stares at us and his eyes change colour, and Deadpool and I say in tandem,

Deadpool & Me: "Oh Shit!" Then the two of us get punched in the stomach and both of us cough up blood and we fall to our knees.

Chris: "Dammit, you idiots." He says as he shoots at Wesker and then he teleports away from us. And Chris, Ironman and Hulk run at him. And Ammy and Felicia run to our aid. And all I thought was,

Me: ("God Dammit. He's tough!")

*Now back with Strider, Phoenix, Dante and X-23 who still fighting it out with Dr Doom. Dante and Strider sprint at full speed at Dr Doom and both swing their swords and Doom blocks their attacks and then X-23 comes running up and she swings her claws at him and he jumps out of the way and lands back about 20 feet and he wipes the dust off of his cloak.

Doom: "You kids are starting to bore me to death." He says while pretending to yawn.

*And his cocky attitude just pisses off Dante and then he runs at Doom and pulls out Pandora's Box and he transforms it into a Rocket launcher and aims it at Doom then he says,

Dante: "Try this you son of a bitch!" Then he fires at him and then Dante transforms Pandora's Box into a giant Laser Cannon and fires it again. And Doom uses his 'Molecular shield' to protect himself from the laser. And he gets caught in a cloud of smoke and dust. And then Strider unleashes another swarm of robot tigers and hawks, and they all fly towards Doom and then Phoenix uses her, 'Phoenix Air Rage' on Doom and all of the attacks hit Doom and he flies back about 50 feet and he hit the ground and creates a 5 foot crater. And then when Doom tries to stand up looks at the Heroes and then he has a searing pain in his torso and then we all hear,

? "Time for a dirt nap, pal." The voice said. Then suddenly X-23 appears behind Doom and with her claws in his upper back. And Doom yells and grabs her by her arms and throws her off of him. But, she lands on her feet.

Doom: "Damn you're a sneaky one, aren't you." He says while patting his wounds.

*Then he shoots a laser at her and Strider jumps in front of the laser and deflects it with his sword. Then he runs towards doom and Doom shoots more lasers at him but Strider dodges them. And then Strider ends up about ten feet away from Doom and then he disappears and Re-appears behind Doom and he stabs him in the lower back.

Strider: "Hmm. You're too damn slow." He says as he pulls his sword out of Dooms back. Then Ammy comes running up to doom and she attacks him using sword and she slashes him about ten times and then Phoenix Uses her 'Phoenix Air Rage' on him and for the second time Doom crashes into the ground and disappears in a cloud of dust. All of the heroes stand back breathing heavily,

Dante: "Damn! He was...*pant*...one tough customer." He says a bit out of breathe.

X-23: "Yeah *pant*...he was...*pant*" she adds

Strider: "*Pant*...Yeah, Lets join the others." He says and everyone nods and turns around but, when they do they hear the sound of metal grinding against metal and they turn and see Doom trying to get to his feet.

Phoenix: "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" she yells in frustration.

Dante: "FOR FUCK SAKES, JUST DIE ALREADY!"

*They all stand ready to fight Dr. Doom again, but this time Doom just stands up and stays still for about five seconds then suddenly he falls down face first in to dirt. And everyone just stood there and stared at his limp corpse.

Strider: "I guess he was at the end of his rope."

X-23: "Yeah let's join up with everyone else, alright."

Everyone: "Yeah."

*Then all of them run towards everyone else dealing with Wesker. Chris shoots two 9mm rounds at him and Wesker easily dodged the bullets, Then Zero comes running behind him and he swings his z-saber at him and Wesker jumps over Zero and kicks him in the stomach causing Zero to fall to his knees. And then Hsein-ko runs at Wesker at she throws a few knives at him and he catches the first one and uses it to deflect the others. Then the Hulk slams his hands in the grounds and yells,

Hulk: "RRRGGHHH!" he yells as he turns to ground into a giant wave of rubble that flies towards Wesker. And Ironman shoot about Proton Cannon (I think that's what it's called) at him and Thor shoot about twenty bolts of lightning at him. And after the explosion and rocks, lasers and lightning bolts a huge cloud of dust form. Everyone covers their mouths and starts coughing.

Me: "*cough*...did that get him...*cough*" I say.

Chris: "I...*cough*...hope so..." he adds. Then suddenly Wesker come sprinting out of the dust and smoke and he roundhouse kicks Dante and Chris. Both of them hit the ground face first. Then Morrigan yells,

Morrigan: "Would you just die already!" she yells before she shoots a 'soul fist' at him.

*But he ducks it and Strider runs at him and does an overhead swing at Wesker, but he stops with both hands above his head.

Strider: "You're quicker than you look."

Wesker: "Well, I am a god after all!" then he tosses Strider through the air but he lands on his feet. Then Zero runs at Wesker and yells,

Zero: "No you aren't!" he yells as he swings his z-saber at Wesker but he grabs Zero's wrist and flips him on his back,

Zero: "God Dammit!" He yells in anger and then Felicia comes running up to Wesker and she tries punching him but he dodges her punches and he palm strikes her in the stomach causing her to fall on her ass.

Felicia: "Ouch!" She says while rubbing her butt. Then the Hulk runs at Wesker and he throws a punch at him and Wesker blocks it with his forearms and plants his feet into the ground. After the punch from the Hulk, Wesker slide back about 35 feet away from where he was standing. Wesker looks up at the hulk then suddenly Deadpool and I end up behind him and we both run at him,

Deadpool: "I hope you're hungry for pineapple!" he yells as he throws a few grenades at him,

Me: "Take this you motherfucker!" I yell as I swing Yamato at him but I only clip his right shoulder. Wesker looks at me and his eyes change to red again and he grabs me by my throat. I look at him and then spit in his face. Then he says,

Wesker: "You little piece of shit!"

*Then the Hulk runs at us and Wesker lets me go and hulk tackles Wesker to the ground and Hulk raises his fist and before he brings it down Wesker kicks him off. Then Chris comes running up to him and he tries a take down on Wesker but, he just stands there with a cocky smile on his face and Wesker knees Chris in the stomach and elbows him in the back. The Zero jumps at Wesker In kicks him in the face breaking his shades. Wesker fall on his back and Zero offers Chris a hand and he helps him up. And everyone looks at Wesker, then he jumps back up to his feet and he rubs his cheek after Zero kicked him then he said,

Wesker: "Why you son of a~" Then suddenly Chris runs up to him and uppercuts Wesker in the face, causing him to fall down to one knee. And the X-23 runs up to Wesker and round house kicks him. And Wesker backs off staggering. The Deadpool and Ammy run at him and they both do diving dropkicks to him making him fall on his back but he rolls back to his feet and says.

Wesker: "You little punks are starting to p~!" he tries to say but Phoenix and I both punch him in the face. Then Zero & Hsein-ko both deliver uppercuts to him and then Thor wraps his arms around Weskers waist and gives him a german suplex that cause's Wesker to land on his upper back and neck but Wesker quickly jumps back to his feet and tries to pull out is handgun but he gets cut off by Ironman. And the Ironman blasts him in the chest with his proton cannon, sending him flying about 150 feet in the air. And then Hulk jumps above Wesker and does his 'Gamma Crush' Sending Wesker to crashing back down to earth. All of us stood there staring at the destruction we caused and about a good minute later he doesn't move and all of us sigh with relieve.

*All of us stood there covered with cuts and bruises, sore and tired. And then suddenly Felicia, Ammy and Joe fall to the ground on their backs. And Deadpool, Phoenix, Zero and I all fall on our asses and everyone else kind of slumps down their shoulder or place's their hands on their knees.

Me: "It's over, it's finally over!" I say in accomplishment.

*And everyone looks at me and all of us just chilled there in silence. ("We were all exhausted from that fight some of them were easy but the last two weren't.") I thought to myself. Then Phoenix stands up and helps me to my feet and she smiles at me. And I smile back and I look at everyone else congratulating each other and talking about the fight. Then all of us looked out at the lake and we seen the sun starting to rise. And a few of us shielded our eyes from the bright light and we just stood there in silence.

*And then suddenly all of us hear the sound of a vehicle and we turn and see a van parked by the cabins. Then the window rolls down and the driver sticks his head out the window.

Driver: "Hey are you guys ready to go?" he asks

*All of us looked at each other and we couldn't help but laugh. On how our last few hours here went by. And all of started walking towards our cabins and we start packing.

*Well that's the end of the 'Final Battle' and in the next chapter we will be heading back to the house that we were in back in the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fight. See you around everyone. *Everyone starts waving at the screen. (P.S. Sorry this took so long.)


	25. The End?

Hey Chapter 25 is here and everyone finished packing and we're heading out from the campgrounds. And this has been 'One Hell of a Trip!' (Pun intended lol) And now everyone is starting to pack up their things and we're heading back home.

*As all of us start walking towards the cabins and I look at everybody and say,

Me: "Alright everyone let's try to pack up our things as fast as you can ok."

Dante: "Got it." He says as him and Chris and X-23 go into their cabin.

Felicia: "Ai Ai Sir!" she says all joyful as her, Morrigan and Wolverine walk into theirs.

Thor: "Alright give us a minute or two." He says as him, Tony and Hulk walk into their cabin.

Zero: "Copy that." He says as him, Hsein-ko and Ammy walk into their cabin also.

Me: "It sucks that our trip is over."

Phoenix: "Yeah don't be like that. Maybe we can think about going on another trip someday." She tells me and she holds my hand. I tighten my grip on her hand and I say,

Me: "Yeah that would be nice to go somewhere you everyone." I say and then she kisses me on the cheek.

Deadpool: "Ok you two hurry it up and let's go pack our things."

*Phoenix and I look at Deadpool and he just stares at us,

Me: "How long have you been there?"

Deadpool: "The whole time. Now let's pack up. Come on, Come on!" he says as he starts pushing us into the cabin,

Phoenix: "What with you all of a sudden?" she says sounding pissed off at Deadpool's actions.

Deadpool: "I just wanna get out of here." He says as he keeps pushing us inside the cabin. And when we make it inside he stops and runs into his room.

Phoenix: "What's with him?" she asks but I just shrug my shoulders and we walk into our room and start packing up our things.

*Now with Zero, Hsein-ko and Ammy in cabin #4 (blue) Zero is standing by the door with his bag over his shoulder waiting for Hsein-ko and Ammy,

Zero: "C'mon you two."

Hsein-ko: "Oh be quiet for a little while honey, you can't rush these things." She tells him causing his face to light up like a Christmas tree. And she finishes packing her oversized bag that weighs about 200lbs. And Ammy helps Hsein-ko carry her bag this time.

Ammy: "You sure that you're not going to fall this time. Hahaha."

Hsein-ko: "Shut up." She says while making an angry pouty face. And Zero just places his hand over his eyes shakes his head and the girls and sighs.

*Now in cabin #2 (green) Chris has just finished packing his things and he walks into the kitchen and makes himself a protein shake, Then Dante sees with Chris is doing and says,

Dante: "Yeah Chris! Can you make me one to bro?" he yells from his room.

Chris: "Sure. You want one to X-23?"

X-23: "Sure I'll have one." She says while her and Dante clean out their room.

*Then suddenly all of us hear Wolverine.

Wolverine: "Are you ready?" he yells.

*All of us stick our heads out of the doors and windows and we all see Thor, Hulk and Wolverine all standing by the van with their stuff all packed up. All of us had our mouths wide open in shock.

Me: "You guys are already packed? It's only been about 3 minutes"

Thor: "Yes."

Zero: "That was quick."

Wolverine: "Well whatever. Just hurry up." All of us just look at him and then we disappear back into our cabins.

Me: "Man what's with them?"

Deadpool: "I guess they hate the woods. Like me"

Phoenix: "Maybe." She says as she brings out her gym bag full of clothes. Then she says, "Hey Riley, Can you take this bag out for me?"

Me: "No Problem." I say as I walk to her bag. And I pick it up and throw it over my shoulder and I walk outside and head for the van. 

Deadpool: "Hey Phoenix."

Phoenix: "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Deadpool: "I'd just like to apologize to you about the first day we were out here."

*Phoenix just looks at him then she has flashbacks about the first chaos infused day we all had here. And she shakes her and looks at Deadpool and says,

Phoenix: "Hey don't worry Deadpool, I'm sure everyone's over that." She says before giving Deadpool a smile and he smiles back at her.

*And after about 20-30 minutes of packing up, everyone makes there to the van and we throw our stuff in the back. And we all get scrunched up together in the back seats. I ask the driver,

Me: "Hey man, how long is this drive back going to be again?"

Driver: "It's going to be a Three and a half hour drive back home you guys."

Everyone: "..."

*And then I think to myself, (Three and a half hours cramped in the van, Good God.)

And during the ride back about every 45 minutes we stop at the side of the road and stretch out our arms and legs for good few minutes. And then after a boring long drive back all of us stand in front of the two story house back in chapter one.

Me: "Man it feels good to be back." I say while stretching.

Everyone: "Yeah."

*And all of us walk in and we throw our things into each of our rooms. And then we all meet in the second floor living room/dining room/kitchen. Strider, Zero, Hsein-ko, Ammy and Deadpool each take a seat on the two couches. Ironman, Thor, Hulk and Wolverine sit at the dinner table and everyone else stand around or sits on the floor. Deadpool turn on the T.V and he starts surfing for a channel that lead to him and Zero Arguing over the television remote.

*I look at my watch and see that it's 2:48pm.

Me: (Man it's already almost 3 o'clock) I think to myself and then a knock can be heard from the door. I stand up and say,

Me: "I'll get it."

Deadpool: "Oh, Oh, if its girl scouts selling cookies see if they have any chocolate chip."

*All of us look at him and then I say,

Me: "I'll see." Then I disappear down stairs. And as I hear everyone start talking about things then suddenly I hear Zero and Deadpool yelling over the remote.

Me: "Those two morons." I mumble to myself and I make to the front door. I open the door and see a small girl who looks about eleven years old and she's wearing a mailman (or person) outfit.

Me: "Can I help you?" I ask

Mail girl: "Are you Riley by any chance?"

Me: "Yes I am."

Mail girl: "Here you have a package." She says as she hands me a small box about the size of a shoe box. And then she hands me a paper attached to a clipboard.

Mail girl: "Sign here."

Me: "Why?" I ask sounding really confused.

Mail girl: "You won a contest. So sign the paper if you want the prize."

Me: "I did! Well Ok I'll Sign." I say before grabbing the pen from her hand and after I write down my signature she hands me the package and says,

Mail girl: "Here you go. And thanks."

Me: "No problem." I say as I put the package under my arm and I shut the door. I look at the package and I lightly shake it. But I don't hear a lot noise coming from the box. So I start walking up the stair and se that nobody has moved from their spots. I place the package on the coffee table beside me and Ironman says,

Ironman: "What's in the box?" And then everyone looks at me.

Me: "I won in a contest that I didn't even enter."

Everyone: "..."

Me: "What?"

Joe: "Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious?"

Me: "Maybe a little bit." I say looking at the box. Then I pick it up and everyone in a five foot radius jumps away from me.

Me: "What?"

Strider: "What if it's a trap."

X-23: "Yeah, What if it's a bomb or something!"

Dante: "Here, give it to Hulk."

Hulk: "Why ME!"

Dante: "Because you're the biggest and most indestructible."

Hulk: "NO!"

And the two of them start arguing. And then I place my hand on the ribbon holding the lid on the box and everyone yells,

Everyone: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" They yell in disbelieve.

Me: "Seeing what I won." I casually response.

Zero: "Don't do it man."

Chris: "Yeah what if it's really a bomb!"

Hsein-ko: "Yeah Just throw the box out the window!"

Me: "Guys, it's not a bomb. I'm sure of it." I say as I remove the ribbon and then suddenly Phoenix, Chris, Strider, Joe ,Zero, Hsein-ko, Felicia and X-23 jump behind the kitchen counter and Thor flips the table on its side and him, Dante, Hulk, Wolverine, She-hulk, Deadpool and Ammy hide behind it. I just stare at them and sigh.

*And then I remove the top of the box and everyone ducks behind their shelter. As seconds pass not a sound can be heard from my direction and they slowly peek to see what happened and I just stare in the box.

Me: "...guys..."

Everyone: "What?" they ask sounding really confused.

Me: "We won something awesome!" I yell as I jump around the living room and everyone looks at me funny. So I stop and tell them,

Me: "Guys we won an all expenses paid vacation to any destination of our chose!" I yell in excitement.

*Well that's the end of my first story and I hope you enjoyed it. And as you can tell by my prize that I'll be writing another story of us going on yet another trip. And I'm thinking the destination being Japan. (That's what I think. If you have a destination just ask. Okay.) And a little spoiler a few characters won't be joining us, (ex. Mostly Marvel character won't join us) Well see you around everyone.

*All of us wave at the screen and we all yell "See you around!"


End file.
